


You’re the only light I need

by a_Kabby_k



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU (Esprits criminels), Secte, double timeline, meutre en série
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabby AU (Esprits criminels)<br/>Voilà six ans maintenant que le chef de la secte “City of Light” a été arrêté par l’équipe de la BAU dirigée par Marcus kane avec l’aide de la criminologue Abigail Griffin. Six ans que tous pensaient en avoir terminé avec cette affaire. Six ans que chacun essayait d’oublier, de se reconstruire, d’aller de l’avant...<br/>La découverte d’un nouveau cadavre va pourtant les obliger à se replonger dans un passé dont toutes les plaies n’ont pas encore cicatrisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You’re the only light I need (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321081) by [a_Kabby_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k)



> Voici ma première fanfiction Kabby en français, mon anglais n'est pas assez bon pour que je puisse produire quelque chose de satisfaisant et puis ça me manquait de ne plus écrire en français. J'espère qu'il y aura quand même quelques Kabby shipper francophone par ici :)
> 
> So me voilà donc avec un AU et j'espère réussir à tout de même garder un minimum les caractères des perso. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis et à me poser des questions si besoin (sachant qu'il y a une double timeline j'espère ne pas trop vous perdre ^^) 
> 
> Bone lecture :)

 

 

****

** **

**Chapitre 1:**

Rien ne semblait avoir changé. C'était comme si pendant six ans le temps s'était brusquement figé. Seules les trois lettres qui surplombaient l'imposante entrée semblaient avoir eu droit à un rafraîchissement. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas du reste de la façade.

Même si elle appréhendait de revenir ici, Abigail Griffin n'avait pas imaginé la brutalité avec laquelle tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis au cours de ces dernières années lui reviendraient en mémoire. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du café qu'elle tenait et pendant de longues minutes, elle resta immobile, luttant pour ne pas faire immédiatement demi-tour.

« Je peux vous aider ? », lui demanda soudainement un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui portait négligemment un sac à dos sur l'une de ses épaules.

La question la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Non merci…je…je connais la maison. », répondit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge.

L'étudiant opina légèrement de la tête. Il esquissa un geste pour reprendre son chemin, mais au dernier moment, il sembla hésiter et se retourna finalement de nouveau vers elle.

« Vous êtes Abigail Griffin n'est-ce pas ? La profileuse ? », demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

La jeune femme retint un soupir. Elle détestait être reconnue dans la rue. Depuis que son éditeur avait pris la décision d'ajouter son portrait sur la couverture d'un de ses livres sans lui en parler, il lui arrivait fréquemment d'être abordée par des inconnus plus ou moins équilibrés et aux questions parfois très étranges.

« Plutôt docteur en criminologie. », corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

Non, elle n'était pas profiler, du moins pas au sens où ce garçon devait probablement l'entendre. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui pouvait deviner la vie d'une autre uniquement grâce à une chemise mal repassée ou bien à des cheveux mal entretenus. Non. Abigail Griffin se contentait d'analyser des faits au regard de données sociologiques, historiques, psychologiques, médico-légales… Elle se contentait de faire du lien entre les centaines de pages d'un dossier. Elle donnait du sens à un verre brisé au milieu d'une cuisine ou bien à une anomalie dans les rigidités cadavériques, mais en aucun cas, elle n'avait la prétention de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un tueur. Pour être honnête, elle avait été longtemps sceptique quant à la fiabilité de cette discipline et puis un jour, elle avait poussé cette porte… Cette fameuse porte qui lui faisait actuellement face et son scepticisme avait été mis à rude épreuve…

« Mais oui, c'est moi ! », confirma-t-elle finalement à contre cœur . 

Un large sourire étira alors les lèvres de son jeune interlocuteur.

« Je m'appelle Jasper Jordan, je suis étudiant à l'Académie. Je suis justement en train de lire un de vos livres. Celui sur la criminalité liée aux dérives sectaires…Je l'ai avec moi, ça vous embêterait de me le dédicacer ? », demanda-t-il en commençant à ouvrir son sac sans attendre la réponse. 

Abby fit un pas en arrière et secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne signe pas d'autographe ! », répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Excusez-moi, je suis attendue ! », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter afin de clore la conversation.

Sans attendre la jeune femme tourna les talons et son envie de fuir cet étudiant lui donna le courage de gravir les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée au-dessus de laquelle était inscrit l'acronyme du Bureau fédéral d'enquête.

Après avoir passé le portique de sécurité, Abby se dirigea vers l'accueil et donna les papiers officiels qui justifiaient sa présence à la jeune standardiste. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire aimable et commença à pianoter sur son clavier d’ordinateur.

« Aurora Blake ne travaille plus ici ? », s'enquit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Le visage de la jeune fille dont le badge indiquait Maya Vie s'assombrit brusquement. Cette dernière releva les yeux de son écran et lui offrit un regard compatissant.

« Non madame… Elle…Elle est décédée il y a deux ans maintenant. Une leucémie. », répondit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

« Oh ! Je…je ne savais pas… », souffla Abby affligée par cette nouvelle.

Même si les deux femmes ne s'étaient connues que très peu de temps, Abigail gardait un très bon souvenir d'Aurora Blake. Cette dernière s'était toujours montrée aimable et serviable. Abby avait d'ailleurs prit pour habitude, à l'époque où elle avait quasiment élu domicile ici, de s'arrêter en arrivant le matin ou en repartant le soir pour échanger quelques mots avec elle. La standardiste était une femme admirable. Elle avait élevé ses deux enfants seule et avait sacrifier jusqu'à sa santé pour leur offrir un avenir meilleur.

« Et son fils ? », s'enquit-elle avec un réel intérêt.

« L'agent Blake travail toujours ici et sa sœur Octavia vient officiellement d'intégrer l'équipe ! », l'informa Maya cette fois avec un large sourire.

« J'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! », déclara Abby en rendant son sourire à son interlocutrice.

« Vous ne serez pas déçu… », commenta la jeune fille un ton plus bas en étouffant un léger rire, avant de se plonger de nouveau dans son écran.

Abby arqua un sourcil, étonnée par la remarque mais elle se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. À l'époque où elle avait fait sa connaissance, Bellamy Blake n'était encore qu'un tout jeune agent. Une sorte de tête brûlée, mais qui était, à n'en pas douter, très prometteur. Sa sœur ne pouvait décemment pas être pire que lui.

« Tout est en ordre Docteur Griffin, vous pouvez y aller. », lui annonça finalement la standardiste.

« Merci. », dit-elle avant de récupérer son dossier et de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Une fois à l'intérieure Abby regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir pris les escaliers. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'étage numéro neuf et se faufila entre les autres utilisateurs afin d'aller s'adosser contre la paroi du fond. Son regard se porta sur l'écran qui annonçait les différents étages et elle tenta de se concentrer sur les chiffres qui défilaient afin de repousser les souvenirs qui envahissaient peu à peu son esprit.

_Il était tard, si tard qu'en dehors des agents d’entretien, il ne devait rester qu'eux dans le bâtiment. Il se tenait debout à ses côtés et elle pouvait sentir son bras frôler imperceptiblement le siens. Aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé de ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente. Ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion ou du moins, ils avaient justement évité que l'occasion ne se présente, elle n'aurait su le dire. C'était une erreur, un accident probablement dû à la fatigue et à l'exaltation du moment. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les étages qui défilaient bien trop lentement à son goût. Sans réussir à en saisir la raison, les battements de son cœur raisonnaient de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. La tension et une certaine gêne semblaient saturer l'atmosphère. D’ordinaire, elle aurait tout de suite mis les choses au clair. Elle aurait pris les devants et fait en sorte que ce genre de chose ne puisse plus jamais se reproduire. Cependant là tout était différent. Tout était différent parce que c'était lui. Parce que peu importe les mots qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche et la conviction qu'elle pourrait mettre dans ses paroles, il lui suffirait d'un seul regard pour savoir que rien n'était vrai, que rien n'était sincère. Il semblait être capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Non pas à cause de son métier, mais parce que d'une façon inexplicable, il la connaissait par cœur._

_Soudain, elle sentit ses doigts caresser doucement les siens et elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frémir. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur les étages, mais inconsciemment, elle laissa son pouce frôler le dos de sa main. Elle jouait avec le feu. Ils jouaient avec le feu !_

_« Abigail… », souffla-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers elle, sa main agrippant fermement son coude afin de la maintenir proche de lui._

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cet ascenseur ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et Abby eu soudainement l'impression de manquer d'air._

  
« C'est votre étage non ? », lui fit remarquer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

La question la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Abby acquiesça vigoureusement et bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse en se faufilant entre les autres usagers. Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage et tenta de reprendre un minimum de contenance.

« C'est partit… », se murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant de pousser la porte de l'Unité d'Analyse Comportementale.

 

*******

##                                                         **  
**

« Si vous aviez des plans pour ce week-end, c'est le moment de les annuler. Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour toi Octavia. », s'exclama l'agent Raven Reyes en arrivant dans la salle de réunion les bras chargés de dossier.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la benjamine de l'équipe. La jeune femme haussa ostensiblement les épaules et secoua négativement la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce don parlait l'analyste.

« Fais pas l’innocente, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce bel Apollon qui t'a déposé ce matin ? », la taquina l'agent Gina Martin en échangeant un regard complice avec Raven.

« De qui elle parle ? », s'enquit brusquement Bellamy en lançant un regard suspicieux à sa petite sœur.

« Raven présentes-nous le cas, tu veux ! », s'exclama sèchement Marcus qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages.

Si au cours des dernières années, l'agent Kane avait pris l'habitude de travailler avec de jeunes adultes, il n'en était pas moins devenu plus conciliant avec eux. Même s'il n'était pas le plus âgé de l'équipe, l'agent David Miller le précédant de quelques années, il était celui qui cassait toujours l'ambiance, celui qui les rappelait à l'ordre, celui à qui personne n'arrivait à faire décrocher un sourire. Cependant, il était aussi celui qui savait les rassurer lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, celui qui pouvait les encourager à exploiter toutes leurs capacités et celui qui savait les féliciter lorsqu'ils le méritaient.

« Tout de suite Monsieur ! », déclara Raven en s'empressant de distribuer à chacun une copie du dossier.

Une fois chose faite, la jeune femme se saisit d'une télécommande et actionna le rétroprojecteur. La photographie d'un corps allongé face contre terre et d'une pièce maculée de sang s'afficha au centre du tableau blanc.

« Dante Wallace, soixante-treize ans, il a été retrouvé mort dans sa maison de campagne il y a deux jours. Il a visiblement été torturé. Nous n'avons pas encore les résultats de l'autopsie, mais les centaines de lésions superficielles qu'il a sur le corps ne laissent aucun doute. A priori, il aurait été achevé d'une balle en plein cœur. », expliqua-t-elle sérieusement tandis que les autres l'écoutaient sans un mot.

« Un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné ? Le tueur a peut-être simplement voulu lui faire avouer son numéro de carte bancaire.», proposa Octavia en se laissant négligemment aller sur le dossier de son siège comme si l'affaire n'avait finalement pas pour elle grand intérêt.

« Rien n'a disparu dans la maison et… », commença à répondre Raven avant de s'interrompre et de se tourner légèrement vers l'agent Kane.

Marcus acquiesça et la jeune agent afficha la seconde photographie de la scène de crime. Cette fois, le corps avait été retourné sur le dos et l'image était centrée sur son front.

« Ca vous dit quelque chose ? », demanda Raven à l'attention du reste du groupe.

Les membres les plus anciens de l'équipe acquiescèrent tandis que Gina et Octavia secouèrent négativement la tête.« Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore là il y a six ans, ce symbole est celui de l'infini, mais ça, je ne vous l'apprends pas. Là où ça devient intéressant, c'est qu’ au cours de ces quinze dernières années, il a été retrouvé sur plus d'une cinquantaine de scène de crime à travers tout le pays. Sur la victime elle-même ou bien sur un objet ou un mur à proximité. Ces crimes ont vraisemblablement tous été commis par les membres d'une même secte : The City of Light. Une bande d'illuminés qui sont persuadés que le plus grand danger pour l'humanité est l'humanité elle-même, enfin sauf eux bien entendu, ils se considèrent comme des êtres élus. », expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire sarcastique.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a six ans ? », s'enquit Octavia visiblement plus intéressée que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Raven afficha le portrait d'un homme afro-américain d'une quarantaine d'année sur le tableau et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut coupée par l'intervention d'une autre personne qui se tenait désormais dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

« Leur chef a été arrêté ! Thelonius Jaha. C'était un membre du Congrès. Il a été élu à New-York. Il purge actuellement une peine à perpétuité à la prison d'état de Red Onion en Virginie. C'est lui qui désignait les cibles à assassiner, ce qui explique qu'aucun autre meurtre n'ait été à déploré depuis son arrestation. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. », lui répondit une voix féminine.

Marcus sentit tous ses muscles se raidirent. Il n'avait nullement besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il déglutit difficilement, mais tenta de garder une expression parfaitement neutre.

Le visage de Raven sembla s'illuminer tandis que ceux qui avaient connu le docteur Griffin par le passé semblaient aussi stupéfaits que lui de la voir ici.

« Peut-être qu'un ancien membre a voulu terminer le travail ? », proposa Octavia qui ne semblait pas s'offusquer de l'intervention d'une femme qui lui était parfaitement inconnue.

« C'est peu probable. Les membres de la COL sont extrêmement soumis, soit parce qu’ils croient dur comme fer aux préceptes de Jaha soit parce qu'ils sont certains d'être rémunérés pour leur travail. », affirma Abby en s'avançant dans la pièce. 

Tous les regards étaient désormais braqués sur elle à l'exception de celui de l'agent Kane. Il lui tournait le dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses doigts étaient particulièrement crispés sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

« Un imitateur alors ? », l'interrogea à son tour Gina.

« C'est ce que nous devons à tout prix déterminer ! », répondit brusquement Marcus à la place de la criminologue. 

« En premier lieu, nous devons nous concentrer sur la victime, établir son profil et exclure tous les autres mobiles : tensions intra familiale d'ordre économique ou sentimentale, problèmes liés à sa société, cambriolage…Enfin, vous connaissez votre métier. Si rien aboutit alors on creusera du côté de la COL. », déclara-t-il sur son ton professionnel habituel avant de se lever de son siège.

« Raven fais leur un topo sur Dante Wallace ! Je vous laisse terminer, j'ai un appel à passer. », ajouta-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Il se tourna alors vers la sortie et cette fois il ne put faire autrement que de se retrouver face à la dernière femme sur terre qu'il avait envie de recroiser un jour.

« Dr Griffin. », la salua-t-il froidement en la regardant une fraction de seconde droit dans les yeux avant de la contourner pour quitter la salle de conférence.

« Agent kane. », répondit-elle sur le même ton sans prendre la peine de le suivre du regard.

_Ca aurait pu être pire_ , tenta-t-elle de se convaincre intérieurement même si la façon dont son cœur s'était brutalement serré dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard avait croisé le siens lui signifiait le contraire.

Une fois l'agent Kane hors de la pièce, l'atmosphère sembla se détendre. Raven posa la télécommande sur la table et s'approcha de la criminologue afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Abby. Tu m'as manqué ! », déclara-t-elle chaleureusement.

Malgré leur différence d'âge et de caractère, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient particulièrement bien entendues lors de la première venue du docteur Griffin à Quantico. Certes, Abby avait apprécié tous les membres de l'équipe, mais Raven était devenue en quelque sorte une amie.

« Docteur Griffin, ravie de savoir que vous faites de nouveau partie de l'équipe ! », s'exclama Bellamy en lui serrant la main.

« Voici ma sœur, l'agent Octavia Blake et notre nouvelle agent de liaison Gina Martin. », ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux femmes qui lui adressèrent un signe de tête courtois.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Abby hésita à présenter ses condoléances aux Blake, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce n'était ni le temps ni le lieu et d'une certaine façon, elle n'était pas censée être au courant du décès de leur mère. De plus, son arrivée et la réaction de Marcus avaient déjà jeté un froid suffisant pour aujourd'hui. 

« Je ne vous présente pas l'agent Miller ! », continua Bellamy en se tournant vers le doyen de l'équipe. 

« Docteur Griffin ! », la salua ce dernier avec un sourire aimable. 

« Je pensais que l'agent Iceta vous avait prévenu de mon arrivée… », déclara Abby encore légèrement mal à l'aise suite à la réaction de Kane. 

« Non mais ce n'est pas un problème, tu arrives juste à temps ! », la rassura Raven. 

« Je t'en prie assieds-toi ! », ajouta cette dernière en se saisissant de la télécommande pour afficher de nouveau la photographie du cadavre de Dante Wallace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous vos kudos ! Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a des kabby shippers francophone par ici ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)
> 
> N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos remarques & co :) Tout avis sera le bienvenu !! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2:**

 

Marcus pénétra dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Sans perdre de temps, il composa le numéro de sa supérieure hiérarchique, bien décidé à obtenir des explications.

« Agent Nia Iceta. », répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil après quelques sonneries.

« Pourquoi le docteur Griffin se trouve-t-elle ici ? », s'enquit-il sans préambule et sans prendre soin de cacher son mécontentement.

« Agent Kane, bien le bonjour à vous aussi ! », lui rétorqua ironiquement l'agent Iceta.

Marcus grimaça. Il avait toujours eu horreur de se faire rappeler implicitement à l'ordre par cette femme.

« Je comptais vous prévenir de son arrivée, mais j'ai eu un contretemps ce matin, vous m'en voyez navré. En tout cas, je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'elle vous a déjà rejoint. Je suppose donc que vous vous êtes déjà mis au travail. », déclara-t-elle sur un ton parfaitement neutre.

« Bien que je ne remette pas en question les compétences du Docteur Griffin, mon équipe n'a pas besoin d'aide sur ce dossier. Nous pouvons parfaitement gérer cela ! », objecta Marcus en luttant pour ne pas se montrer trop désagréable.

« Allons agent Kane, je sais parfaitement ce dont vous et vos agents êtes capables, là n'est pas la question. Le Docteur Griffin connaît ce dossier dans ses moindres détails, vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble il y a six ans et cela a abouti à l'arrestation du chef de la COL, sa présence à vos côtés ne peut être qu'un plus. », argua l'agent Iceta à l'autre bout du fil.

« Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle a été personnelle touchée par cette affaire, elle ne peut donc pas travailler sur ce dossier, c'est contraire aux règles du F.B.I ! », s'exclama Marcus tandis que la colère grondait en son fort intérieur.

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais lors de la première enquête, elle a parfaitement géré cette affaire, cela ne semble pas du tout être un problème pour elle. », répliqua la chef de section qui semblait toujours garder un calme olympien.

« Vous auriez dû au moins me demander mon avis ! », s'offusqua l'agent Kane.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela vous poserait un problème. Vous sembliez plutôt bien vous entendre il y a six ans. Les membres de l'équipe étaient également très satisfaits de son travail ! », lui rappela-t-elle.

« Là n'est pas la question ! », grommela-t-il en laissant échapper un soupir.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je crois que si agent Kane. Là est la question ! Mais peu importe ce qui a pu ou non se passer entre vous et le docteur Griffin cela ne me regarde pas et cela n'a pas à interférer dans votre enquête. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore votre supérieure alors s'il vous chante de contester mes décisions faîtes donc ! Rédigez un rapport et envoyez le à la hiérarchie, mais pour le moment, le Docteur Griffin reste consultante sur ce dossier ! », déclara-t-elle cette fois très fermement.

« Je n'en ai nullement l'intention madame ! », répondit-il à contre cœur.

« Bien ! Dans ce cas, raccrochez ce téléphone et allez résoudre ce meurtre ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que tout ce qui touche à la COL fait grincer des dents jusqu'au plus haut sommet de l'état. Mieux vaudrait ne pas trop tarder ! », lui intima-t-elle froidement.

« Bien madame. Au revoir Madame. », dit-il d'un ton sec avant de raccrocher.

Marcus se laissa ensuite tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil de bureau et serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper les jurons qui lui encombraient la gorge. À cet instant, il n'aurait su dire vers qui sa colère était réellement dirigée.

En premier lieu, il en voulait à Abigail Griffin, mais l'arrivée inopinée de cette dernière était loin d'être l'unique raison de son animosité envers elle. Il en voulait également à l'agent Iceta pour ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis où d'avoir, au moins, pris la peine de l'avertir. Malgré les années, leur relation n'avait jamais été particulièrement bonne. Nia Iceta était une chef de section difficile, plus préoccupée par sa carrière que par l'arrestation de dangereux criminels. Certes, elle était particulièrement compétente, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu arriver à ce poste si cela n'avait pas été le cas, mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui avait toujours poussé l'agent Kane à être méfiant à son égard. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer manipulatrice voir même fourbe. Un jour Marcus avait d'ailleurs entendu Octavia dire à son sujet que si la psychopathie se mesurait seulement au regard de l'échelle de Hare, alors l'agent Iceta aurait probablement un nouveau qualificatif à ajouter à son CV.

Cependant, l'agent Kane s'en voulait également à lui-même. Il aurait du s'en douter. Comment avait-il pu croire que sa supérieure ne ferrait pas de nouveau appel à Abigail Griffin ? S'il n'aurait certainement pas pu prévoir que cette dernière accepterait étant donné la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées la première fois, il aurait au moins dû savoir qu'Iceta la contacterait.

Cela avait déjà été le cas six ans plus tôt…

_Comme chaque matin depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'unité d'analyse comportementale Marcus Kane s'arrêta au Starbucks Coffee installé à quelques mètres de l'Académie du F.B.I. Sans surprise la boutique était déjà remplies d'étudiants qui profitaient de leurs derniers moments de répits avant le début des cours. Si la rigueur de la formation semblait avoir assagi les plus âgés d'entre eux, ce n'était visiblement pas encore le cas pour les plus jeunes. Un petit groupe semblait particulièrement agité et certain de ses membres semblaient peu enclins à attendre patiemment leur tour.  
_

_Bien trop préoccupé par l'enquête qui les occupait lui et son équipe depuis des semaines maintenant, Marcus ne leur prêta pas d'avantage attention. Il se contenta de leur adresser un regard noir lorsque l'un d'entre eux tenta de se faufiler entre lui et la personne qui le précédait. L'étudiant prit en faute l'observa un instant puis s'empressa de faire demi-tour en baissant la tête. Dans la précipitation, il ne vit pas la jeune femme fraîchement servie qui se dirigeait vers la sortie et la bouscula assez violemment. Le café de cette dernière ainsi qu'un épais dossier lui échappèrent des mains. En la voyant perdre l'équilibre, Marcus s'avança automatiquement dans sa direction et la rattrapa extremis._

_« Hors de ma vue ! », persifla-t-il en direction du groupe de jeunes qui quittèrent la boutique sans demander leur reste._

_« Vous allez bien ? », demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui, une main posée sur son coude et l'autre sur sa taille._

_« J'ai connu pire… », ironisa cette dernière en s'éloignant vivement de lui._

_Marcus laissa un instant son regard glisser sur elle tandis qu'elle semblait mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts à ses pieds. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ici auparavant, c'était certain. Comment aurait-il pu oublier une telle femme ? Probablement âgée d'une petite quarantaine d'années, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs dont les boucles lui retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Ses pupilles chocolat étaient mises en valeur par un maquillage discret et parfaitement maîtrisé. Sa tenue était, quant à elle, très professionnelle : une simple robe crayon noire qui lui effleurait légèrement le haut du genou et n'offrait aucun décolleté à la vue. Malgré le trench beige qu'elle portait ouvert, Marcus remarqua qu'elle était particulièrement menue et sans ses escarpins noirs à talons, elle devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui. Pourtant, il semblait émaner de cette femme une sorte de force inexpliquée, une prestance et une assurance qui ne devait pas laisser indifférents beaucoup d'hommes._

_« Laissez-moi vous aider… », souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'accroupissait pour rassembler ses feuilles._

_« Merci, mais ça n'est pas nécessaire. », lui rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement en lui arrachant des mains une feuille volante dont il venait de se saisir._

_Marcus releva un instant les yeux vers elle, surpris par une telle réaction. Ayant probablement remarqué son trouble la jeune femme arrêta un instant de ramasser ses affaires et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux._

_« Excusez-moi. », souffla-t-elle finalement._

_« Je n'aurais pas dû… », dit-elle en agitant légèrement les mains pour mentionner son comportement._

_« J'ai un rendez-vous très important dans quelques minutes et je crois que je suis un peu stressée… », expliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un timide sourire._

_« Je comprends. », se contenta de répondre Marcus en lui rendant son sourire._

_« Apparemment, la personne que je dois rencontrer n'est pas très disposée à me recevoir et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle est…Difficile, pas franchement chaleureuse… », ajouta-t-elle en replaçant les feuilles dans leur dossier._

_« Je suis certain que votre rendez-vous se passera bien. », se surpris-t-il à affirmer sans réfléchir._

_La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard mi-inquisiteur mi-amusé._

_« Enfin, c'est ce que je vous souhaite. », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter._

_Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que lui était clairement tombé sous le charme de cette inconnue en une fraction de seconde qu'il en serait de même pour tout le monde. A dire vrai, il ne la connaissait pas et il n'avait aucune idée du genre de rendez-vous qui l'attendait. Il ne pouvait objectivement pas être si catégorique._

_« Merci… », souffla-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se relever._

_« Allez-y. Je vais leur dire qu'il y a quelque chose à nettoyer ici, inutile de prendre le risque d'être en retard à votre rendez-vous. », lui dit-il alors qu'elle semblait chercher un employé du regard._

_La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes puis acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête._

_« Merci beaucoup. », le remercia-t-elle une nouvelle fois._

_Marcus opina légèrement de la tête et ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait franchi la porte de la boutique._

_Environ dix minutes plus tard, l'agent Kane pénétra dans la salle de conférences où toute son équipe était déjà réunie et visiblement en grande conversation. Cependant, lorsqu'ils le virent, tous cessèrent immédiatement de parler et plusieurs d'entre eux laissèrent échapper un léger rire._

_« Quoi ?», demanda-t-il suspicieux en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Rien… », répondit innocemment Raven avant de faire semblant de se replonger dans son dossier._

_« Alors il était bon ce café ce matin chef ? », s'exclama Bellamy en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle, provocant de nouveaux rires contenus._

_« Tellement bon qu'il ne m'a même pas vu passer à côté de lui… », commenta nonchalamment Raven sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux._

_Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour les remettre à leur place, mais les mots lui manquèrent cruellement. Il n'avait effectivement pas noté la présence de Raven dans le Starbucks, mais après tout comment aurait-il pu alors que cette inconnue avait, sans le vouloir, réussi à accaparer toute son attention. Il avait été pris sur le fait et nier n'aurait certainement fait qu’encourager les taquineries de son équipe._

_« Je vois que vous êtes tous arrivés, c'est parfait ! », s'exclama alors la voix de l'agent Iceta derrière lui._

_« Laissez-moi vous présenter le docteur Abigail Griffin, elle sera consultante sur le dossier que vous avez en cours ! », déclara la chef de section en se décalant pour laisser passer la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait._

_Marcus se retourna et pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla oublier comment respirer._

_« Je vous avais dit qu'il était très bon ce café… », murmura discrètement Raven à ses collègues qui se retinrent de nouveau de rire._

Quelques coups frappés contre la porte du bureau le firent revenir à la réalité. Il secoua la tête afin d'éloigner les derniers vestiges d'un passé désormais révolu de son esprit et se racla la gorge.

« Oui. », dit-il d'un ton sec.

Abby inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Ce qui allait se dire dans ce bureau n'allait certainement pas être des plus plaisant, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la situation en l'état. Visiblement, Marcus était toujours en colère contre elle et à dire vrai, elle ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer. Elle méritait sa colère et son ressentiment.

En la voyant passer la porte Marcus se leva de son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans dire un mot. Il se contenta de la fixer silencieusement tandis qu'elle refermait soigneusement la porte derrière elle et s'y adossait.

Malgré les six ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre, Abigail Griffin ne semblait pas avoir changé. C'était comme si le temps l'avait à peine effleuré alors que lui avait l'impression que vingt ans s'étaient abattue sur ses propres épaules. Même s'il s'efforçait de maintenir son regard sur son visage, Marcus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont le décolleté de sa veste de tailleur laissait subtilement entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine tandis que le tissu de sa jupe épousait ses cuisses comment une seconde peau. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, s'il y avait une chose que la colère et la rancune n'avaient pu effacer, c'était bien le désir qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme.

Abby laissa son regard courir sur le sol quelques minutes. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. Peu importe la façon dont ils s'articulaient dans son esprit, aucun d'eux ne semblaient être les bons. Avec six ans de retard, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire maintenant ne serait satisfaisant.

« Je pensais qu'Iceta t'avait prévenu, je pensais…j'espérais que tu étais d'accord… », se lança-t-elle sans oser regarder son interlocuteur.

« Tu espérais… », répéta ironiquement Marcus.

Abby trouva le courage de lui jeter un furtif coup d’œil, mais la manière dont il la fixait lui fit de nouveau baisser les yeux. Cette conversation, elle se l'était imaginé des millions de fois au cours de ces six dernières années. Elle avait envisagé tous les scénarios possibles, les pires comme les meilleurs, surtout les pires en vérité. Cependant, toutes ces heures passées à réfléchir se révélaient finalement bien inutiles.

« Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que j'aurais pu accepter que tu viennes nous aider sur ce dossier ? Comment as-tu pu lui dire oui ? », la questionna-t-il clairement exaspéré.

Abby sentit tous ses muscles se tendre.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait ! », lui répondit-elle cette fois plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en le fusillant du regard.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres, dorénavant dissimulées par une barbe poivre et sel, de l'agent Kane.

« Ca n'a rien avoir avec nous Marcus ! Si la COL est de nouveau active alors nous devons mettre nos différents personnels de côté et trouver un moyen de les arrêter avant qu'une autre personne ne soit assassinée ! », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus posé en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

Marcus secoua négativement la tête.

« On peut très bien se débrouiller sans toi ! D'ailleurs, je suis devenu incollable sur la criminalité sectaire…», dit-il froidement avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'en sortir un livre.

« Grâce à toi ! Très belle photo d'ailleurs, tu es radieuse ! », ajouta-t-il amèrement en le jetant sur le bureau devant lui.

Abby n’eut pas besoin de jeter un œil à la couverture pour deviner le titre de l'ouvrage : City of light : **_De l'anéantissement personnel à l’annihilation collective._**

« Très bon livre ! J'ai particulièrement apprécié le passage où tu me décris comme un agent qui a, je cite, « _une force qui n'est jamais affaiblie par ses sentiments_ ». Venant de ta part, c'est…. », déclara-t-il en terminant sa phrase par un rire sans joie.

« Je parlais de l'agent Kane pas du Marcus Kane que je connais ! », s'empressa-t-elle d'objecter en retournant le livre afin de masquer sa propre photo.

Abby avait toujours détesté ce cliché qui lui avait pourtant valu bon nombre de compliment. Ce sourire offert au lecteur n'était qu'une vitrine, qu'un argument commercial choisis par son éditeur à son insu. Et contrairement à ce que Marcus venait subtilement de lui reprocher, ce sourire ne reflétait en rien l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle s'était trouvée au cours des six dernières années.

« Que tu crois connaître ! », la corrigea-t-il brusquement.

« Parce que définitivement non Abby, tu ne me connais pas ! La preuve, tu pensais que j'avais accepté que tu reviennes ici ! », ajouta-t-il sèchement.

« J'ai dit que j’espérais que tu aies accepté. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas pardonné, mais… », souffla-t-elle d'une voix plus douce mais l'agent Kane ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable Abby ! », la coupa-t-il avec une froideur à glacer le sang.

Abby grimaça et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Elle acquiesça presque imperceptiblement, bien incapable de le contredire sur ce point.

« Quand tout ça sera terminé, il faudra qu'on parle Marcus… », souffla-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

« Il n'y a plus rien à dire. », répondit-il sur un ton dépourvu de toute émotion.

Cette fois Abby continua de le fixer intensément. A une époque un simple échange de regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Chacun savait parfaitement interpréter les émotions qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de l'autre.

A cet instant, elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de chose, lui donner des explications, lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait à son sujet, mais après six ans, il ne semblait plus disposé à voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Marcus soutint son regard, mais lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas interpréter ce qu'il pouvait y déceler. Il avait déjà commis cette erreur il y a six ans et toutes ses certitudes s'étaient finalement révélées inexactes. Il s'était trompé ou alors elle l'avait trompé, il n'aurait su le dire, mais dans tous les cas, il ne comptait pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant tous deux légèrement sursauter.

« Oh ! J'aurais peut-être dû frapper… », s'exclama Octavia alors qu'ils s’empressèrent de rompre le contact visuel.

« Comme à chaque fois. », commenta Marcus en s'évertuant de dissiper le sentiment de malaise qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Ouai…je tâcherais d'y penser la prochaine fois. », répondit distraitement la jeune agent alors qu'elle observait suspicieusement Abby.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? », s'enquit Kane en rangeant le livre sur la COL dans son tiroir.

« Juste vous prévenir qu'on part interroger le fils de Dante Wallace avec Bellamy… », répondit-elle sans lâcher la criminologue des yeux.

« Docteur Griffin une petite virée avec les Blake ça vous dit ? », proposa-t-elle en arquant un sourcil comme si cela représentait une sorte de défi.

Abby hésita un instant, son regard passant de la jeune femme à Marcus qui évitait désormais soigneusement de la regarder.

« Je…Oui pourquoi pas… Allons-y… », répondit-elle finalement en s'efforçant de sourire.

« Cool ! », commenta simplement Octavia avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau.

Abby jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction de Kane puis s'empressa de suivre la jeune femme.

Une fois, seul Marcus se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son fauteuil et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Il détestait cette femme pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais pire encore, il se détestait pour toujours ressentir quelque chose pour elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre avec un peu en avance. J'avais prévu de publier tous les dimanche (dans la mesure du possible) mais en fait je ne pourrais probablement pas le faire toutes les semaines donc il vaut mieux compter sur une publication en fin de semaine (vendredi/samedi/dimanche), tout dépendra de ma vie IRL.
> 
> J'ai déjà répondu par MP à la personne qui me l'avait demandé mais autant le dire ici aussi : Tous les personnages de the 100 devraient apparaître dans cette fic avec plus ou moins d'importance selon les cas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> (Et pour les Kabby shippeur qui n'auraient pas vu la bande annonce du 3x09, un conseil allez y tout de suite ! J'en suis encore toute retournée ! Et pour ceux qui seraient aussi impatients que moi vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un oeil à mon recueuil d'OS "She's Not Just My Friend" j'ai publié un OS en anglais sur la scène de la promo)

  
**Chapitre 3 :**

Assise sur la place passager de l'imposant véhicule du F.B.I, Abby observait d'un œil amusé les Blake se disputer le volant. Bellamy était en possession des clés, mais visiblement sa sœur ne comptait pas baisser les bras si facilement. Bien que plus petite que lui, la jeune femme réussit tout de même, grâce à un habile jeu de jambe, à se saisir de son poignet. Sans perdre une seconde, elle pivota sur elle-même et lui fit une clé de bras qui laissa le jeune agent à sa merci.

« Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant ! », s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement alors que son frère se décidait enfin à lui donner les clés.

La criminologue laissa échapper un léger rire et leva les yeux au ciel alors que la remarque de la standardiste lui revenait en mémoire. « _Vous ne serez pas déçue_ ». C'était effectivement peu dire. L'agent Octavia Blake avait visiblement le sang chaud.

L'air renfrogné, Bellamy prit finalement place à l'arrière tandis que sa sœur pianotait sur le GPS intégré du véhicule. Ce dernier indiqua un peu moins d'une heure de route. Cependant, dès les premières secondes de trajet, Abby réalisa que la conductrice ne comptait pas mettre autant de temps…

Cage Wallace résidait actuellement au Hamilton Crowne Plaza de Washington DC. D'après sa secrétaire, il ne comptait pas y rester plus de quelques jours, juste le temps nécessaire pour organiser les funérailles de son père et régler les derniers détails de la succession. Afin d'être certaine de n'avoir rien manqué, mais également pour éviter de défaillir à chaque nouveau coup de volant d'Octavia, Abby décida de relire le dossier de Dante Wallace. Ce dernier était âgé de 73 ans et était le fondateur de la Mont Weather Compagny. Il s'agissait d'un véritable empire qui s'était diversifié au fil des années, mais dont la principale activité restait la fabrication de médicaments et de vaccins. Relativement discret, l'homme d'affaires n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de très influent à Washington. D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il était un lobbyiste pharmaceutique redoutable. De par son activité et sa fortune, monsieur Wallace devait sans aucun doute avoir une liste d'ennemis impressionnante.

En feuilletant les pages du dossier soigneusement préparé par l'agent Reyes, Abby s'arrêta sur quelques vieilles coupures de presse. En 2005, la MWC avait été condamnée à verser 106 millions de dollars de dommages et intérêts suite au décès de plusieurs personnes qui avaient ingéré un de leur médicament. Plusieurs associations avaient tenté de prouver que la compagnie avait falsifié les résultats des essais cliniques, mais le peu de preuves qu'elles avaient réussi à collecter avaient été déclarées irrecevables par le tribunal.

Abby plia le rebord de la page afin de la marquer. C'était une piste non-négligeable. Bon nombre de proches de victime où d'activistes auraient certainement pu assassiner Dante Wallace pour se venger.

La jeune femme s'arrêta ensuite sur le fiche personnelle de la victime. Le vieil homme avait perdu sa femme 35 ans auparavant. Alyssa Wallace était décédée suite à un long combat contre un cancer des os. Il ne s'était jamais remarié et il semblait n'y avoir aucune trace d'une autre relation connue. Il avait élevé seul son fils, du moins il avait vraisemblablement payé bon nombre de nourrice pour le faire à sa place. Cage Wallace était son unique héritier. Ce dernier était désormais à la tête d'un empire estimé à dix milliards de dollars.

Dante Wallace avait sa résidence principale dans un somptueux immeuble en plein cœur de Washington, mais il était propriétaire d'une vingtaine de maisons et d'appartement à travers tout le pays. Son corps avait été découvert dans une de ses maisons de campagne à l'est de la ville et d'après Raven, c'était là qu'il passait la plupart de ses week-end lorsqu'il avait des affaires à régler dans la capitale. C'était la femme de ménage qui avait fait la macabre découverte le lundi matin. A en croire la première déposition de cette dernière, monsieur Wallace père avait demandé à tous ses employés de prendre un week-end de congé, ce qui était totalement inhabituel. En arrivant ce matin-là, elle avait remarqué que l'alarme avait été désactivée et que la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon au deuxième étage était étonnamment ouverte. Elle avait appelé son patron en pénétrant dans la maison et l'avait finalement trouvé mort en plein milieu de son bureau.

« Le relevé d'empreinte a été fait sur le boîtier de l'alarme ? », s'enquit-Abby à l'attention des deux Blake.

« Oui, mais les techniciens du labo scientifiques n'ont rien trouvé, pas même les empreintes de la victime. Ce qui me fait dire que soit Wallace n'a pas activé l'alarme du week-end, ce qui est hautement improbable soit que… », commença à lui répondre Bellamy.

« Le tueur connaissait le code ! », termina-t-elle à sa place.

« Ouais. », acquiesça le jeune homme.

« Qui y avait accès ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Raven est en train de dresser la liste de tous les employés de Wallace et de ceux de l'entreprise de surveillance. Apparemment peu de personnes le connaissaient d'autant plus qu'il était changé très régulièrement. », déclara Octavia en évitant de justesse un piéton qui commençait à traverser la chaussée.

Abby retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes et elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire le moindre commentaire sur la façon de conduire de la jeune femme.

« A quelle fréquence ? », demanda-t-elle en évitant cette fois de regarder la route.

« D'après la femme de ménage : avant chaque nouveau séjour de Wallace. », répondit la jolie brune.

« Il aurait pu être piraté ? »,s'enquit Abby en arquant un sourcil.

« Raven planche là dessus aussi ! », répondit Bellamy.

« Bien ! », déclara-t-elle avant de se plonger de nouveau dans la lecture du dossier.

Environ quatre feux oranges et six coups de volants particulièrement brutaux plus tard, Abby sentit le regard d'Octavia se poser sur elle. C'était le même que celui qu'elle lui avait adressé quelque temps plus tôt dans le bureau de Kane : Suspicieux, inquisiteur voir presque intrusif. Légèrement mal à l'aise, la criminologue tenta de faire abstraction de la jeune agent, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de cette dernière.

« Kane n'avait pas l'air très heureux de vous voir… », fit-elle remarquer sur le ton de la conversation.

« Octavia ! », s'offusqua instantanément Bellamy en donnant un léger coup dans le siège de sa soeur.

Abby sentit son estomac se contracter et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement.

« Quoi, c'est vrai ! », se défendit la jeune femme.

La criminologue ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément. C'était plus que vrai et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Prise au dépourvue, Abby tenta de trouver un moyen de répondre sans en dire trop. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé entre elle et l'agent Kane il y a six ans. Personne sauf Cece, sa sœur, mais avec elle, c'était différent, il avait bien fallu qu'elle lui donne quelques explications pour… Abby secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout ça…

« L'agent Kane est quelqu'un de très fier. Je peux comprendre qu'il n'apprécie que très moyennement que sa supérieure fasse appel à un consultant. Il a probablement pris ça pour une attaque personnelle, comme si indirectement, elle lui signifiait qu'il n'arriverait pas à boucler cette affaire tout seul… », répondit-elle en regardant fixement Octavia afin de se montrer la plus persuasive possible.

« Ca doit être ça oui… », déclara la jeune femme en acquiesçant bien qu'Abby nota tout de même le furtif regard dubitatif qu'échangèrent les deux Blake dans le rétroviseur.

« Ca va lui passer. C'est comme pour la première enquête, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée ! », commenta Bellamy avec un sourire aimable.

« Oui… », répondit Abby tout en sachant pertinemment que cette fois les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas.

Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et cette fois, elle préféra se tourner vers la vitre de sa portière afin de dissimuler son trouble. La jeune femme observa le paysage défiler tout en se remémorant le jour où sa vie avait commencé à basculer.

_Abby écoutait les dernières recommandations et explications de l'agent Iceta alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes deux vers les bureaux de l'unité d'analyse comportementale. Du moins, elle s'efforçait de l'écouter. D'ordinaire, le docteur Griffin était une femme particulièrement attentive et concentrée cependant, à cet instant, son esprit n'avait de cesse de la ramener quelques minutes plus tôt. De la ramener dans le Starbucks. De la ramener au moment où elle avait croisé le regard de cet inconnu._

_Depuis la mort de son mari environ trois ans plus tôt Abigail Griffin n'avait jamais posé son regard sur un autre homme, du moins pas de cette façon. Cela n'avait jamais réellement été un choix conscient dicté par une quelconque période de deuil moralement acceptable. C'était simplement qu'une partie d'elle-même était morte avec Jake ce jour maudit et que la partie restante n'avait pas de place pour autre chose que sa fille et son travail. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Elle n'aurait su dire ce que cet inconnu avait de si spécial comparé aux autres hommes. C'était peut-être la façon dont ses bras s'étaient refermés à la fois solidement et innocemment autour de sa taille lorsqu'il l'avait empêché de tomber. Ou bien ce regard à la fois sombre et profond qui lui avait, pendant une fraction de seconde, donné l'impression de se noyer. Ou encore ce sourire et cette voix assurés et encourageants qui lui avaient donné le sentiment d'être invincible._

_« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit au téléphone, l'agent Kane s'est montré assez réfractaire à l'idée de travailler avec un consultant, mais étant donné votre connaissance de l'affaire, je n'ai pas jugé bon de tenir compte de ses réticences. Il ne vous ferra sans doute pas bonne impression au début mais une fois qu'il aura pris conscience de vos compétences je ne doute pas qu'il saura se montrer plus complaisant. », déclara l'agent Iceta, la ramenant alors à la réalité._

_« Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée… », déclara Abby en riant nerveusement._

_« Je préfère vous prévenir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous fasse fuir dès votre premier jour, nous avons vraiment besoin de vous Docteur Griffin ! », ajouta la chef de section en posant une main sur son avant bras comme si elle voulait s'assurer que la criminologue ait bien mesuré son importance dans ce dossier._

_Abby acquiesça avec sérieux._

_« Je compte bien tout faire pour mettre un terme aux agissements de cette secte, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser impressionner facilement. », assura-t-elle avec détermination._

_« Ça, je n'en doute pas ! », commenta l'agent Iceta en lui offrant un sourire complice._

_« Prête ? », s'enquit cette dernière alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'entrée d'une salle de réunion._

_« Prête ! », confirma Abby en resserrant instinctivement ses mains autour du dossier qu'elle tenait._

_« Je vois que vous êtes tous arrivés, c'est parfait ! », s'exclama Iceta en pénétrant dans la salle._

_« Laissez-moi vous présenter le docteur Abigail Griffin, elle sera consultante sur le dossier que vous avez en cours ! », ajouta-t-elle en se décalant pour laisser passer la criminologue._

_Abby adressa un sourire aimable à l'assemblée qui lui faisait face, mais lorsque l'homme qui se tenait debout devant elle se retourna, la jeune femme eu l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Ses propres paroles lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. «_ Apparemment, la personne que je dois rencontrer n'est pas très disposée à me recevoir et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle est…Difficile, pas franchement chaleureuse… _»._

_La criminologue n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que l'agent Iceta fasse les présentations pour réaliser que l'inconnu du Starbucks n'était autre que Marcus Kane ! S'il ne voulait déjà pas d'elle sur ce dossier avant même de l'avoir vu alors cette fois, c'était certain, il allait tout faire pour la faire partir au plus vite !_

_« Docteur Griffin, voici l'agent Kane et son équipe. Je vous laisserais le soin de vous présenter individuellement un peu plus tard ! , déclara l'agent Iceta._

_« Docteur Griffin ! », la salua l'agent Kane en lui tendant la main d'une façon on ne peut plus professionnelle._

_Abby lutta de toutes ses forces pour garder une expression parfaitement neutre, cependant lorsque sa main glissa dans celle du chef de la BAU elle se sentit frémir._

_« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. », réussit-elle finalement à dire en s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire aimable._

_Le visage de l'homme semblait comme figé dans le marbre, mais la façon dont son regard était plongé dans le siens lui donna l'étrange impression que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu._

_Environ deux heures de briefing plus tard, l'agent Kane autorisa finalement son équipe à faire une pause. Tous quittèrent la salle à l'exception d'Abby qui préféra relire une fois de plus le dossier de la dernière victime._

_Diana Sydney était adjointe au conseiller juridique de la Maison-Blanche et était pressentie pour être nommée juge à la Cour suprême des États-Unis. Elle était connue pour être progressiste et l'agent Reyes avait découvert que durant sa jeunesse, elle avait été plutôt proche de groupuscules communistes. Célibataire et sans enfant, elle avait été retrouvée égorgée deux semaines plus tôt dans le parking de son immeuble, le signe de la COL soigneusement dessiné avec son propre sang sur le pare-brise de sa Mercedes._

_« Vous devriez aller prendre l'air, on est encore loin d'avoir terminé… », déclara l'agent Kane en pénétrant à nouveau dans la salle de réunion._

_Abby releva vivement les yeux vers lui et referma le dossier en se tortillant nerveusement sur sa chaise._

_« Merci, mais ça va aller… », déclina-t-elle poliment._

_« Vous en voulez un ? », lui proposa Marcus en se servant un café._

_« Oui pourquoi pas… », répondit-elle avant de se lever et de s'avancer dans sa direction._

_« Il ne vaut pas celui du Starbucks, mais il est tout de même meilleur que celui de la machine à café », dit-il en souriant légèrement tandis qu'il lui tendait une tasse._

_A l'évocation de la boutique Abby ne put s'empêcher de grimacer._

_« Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, à propos de… Enfin, vous savez… », s'excusa-t-elle le regard légèrement fuyant en se saisissant du récipient qu'il lui tendait._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit déjà ? », fit-il mine de se demander avec un léger sourire en coin._

_« Ah oui, que vous deviez rencontrer une personne difficile et pas très chaleureuse… Oui, je me souviens… », déclara-t-il finalement avant de laisser échapper un léger rire amusé._

_« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…C'était déplacé et… », déclara-t-elle en se fustigeant intérieurement avant d'être brusquement interrompue._

_« …la plus stricte vérité. », termina-t-il à sa place avec un air faussement coupable._

_« Du moins à en croire les membres de l'équipe. », ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules._

_Abby releva les yeux vers les siens et l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Un léger sourire mi-honteux mi-amusé étira finalement ses lèvres. En vérité Marcus Kane était très loin de l'image qu'elle s'était fait du chef de la BAU austère et froid que l'agent Iceta lui avait décrit. Derrière ce costume sombre et cette attitude si stéréotypée d'agent du F.B.I, la criminologue avait l'étrange impression de discerner tout autre chose : une sorte de douceur et de bienveillance insoupçonnable au premier regard._

_« Mais ne vous en fait pas pour ça docteur Griffin. », tenta-t-il de la rassurer avant de boire une gorgée de café._

_« D'ailleurs, je vous dois également des excuses. », reprit-il plus sérieusement._

_Abby arqua un sourcil, surprise._

_« Visiblement, l'agent Iceta vous a fait part de mes réticences quant à votre venue et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise par rapport à cela. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de travailler avec des consultants et je dois vous avouer que je me méfie assez des universitaires. Ils sont compétents, là n'est pas la question, c'est juste qu'ils ont souvent peu d'expérience du terrain et que cela peut parfois poser problème…», s'expliqua-t-il sur un ton plus professionnel._

_La jeune femme resta un instant incrédule, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre cela comme une attaque personnelle. Relativement fière, Abby n'avait jamais apprécié d'être ainsi jugée dans son travail avant même d'avoir eu l'opportunité de montrer ce dont elle était capable._

_«L'air frais et la lumière du jour ne sont pas faits pour les rats de bibliothèque hum ? », lui rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement avant de boire une gorgée de café._

_« Là vous déformez mes propos… », déclara l'agent Kane alors qu'un nouveau sourire étirait discrètement ses lèvres._

_Abby le toisa un instant, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_« Ne vous en faîtes pas agent Kane, je saurais me faire aussi discrète qu'une petite sourie. », railla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de retourner s'asseoir sans lui accorder un regard de plus._

« Nous y sommes ! » déclara finalement Octavia alors que le Hamilton Crowne Plaza se dessinait au loin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

La porte de la suite numéro 325 s'ouvrit sur une femme brune au teint halé. Cette dernière devait être âgée d'une petite quarantaine d'années et était vêtue d'une jupe crayon et d'un blazer noirs certainement très coûteux. Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme toisa ostensiblement les deux agents Blake puis se tourna vers Abby qui s'était délibérément placée légèrement en retrait.

« Je suis le docteur Lorelei Tsing. Je travaille à la Mont Weather Compagnie. Vous devez être les agents du F.B.I. », déclara-t-elle en tendant la main vers la criminologue.

Abby hésita un instant, à la fois surprise et mal à l'aise. Si sa présence aux côtés des deux agents était parfaitement officielle, elle n'était cependant pas l'interlocutrice privilégiée des témoins sur cette enquête. À dire vrai, elle n'avait qu'un rôle d’observatrice, rien de plus.

« Docteur Abigail Griffin. Je ne suis que consultante sur cette affaire, mais les agents Bellamy Blake et Octavia Blake font effectivement partie du bureau d'analyse comportementale. », dit-elle en serrant la main de la jeune femme, non sans jeter un furtif regard à ses deux partenaires.

« Je suppose que c'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone. », déclara le docteur Tsing en s'adressant cette fois à Bellamy.

« C'est exact ! », confirma ce dernier en levant à son tour la main pour la saluer.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à des agents aussi…Jeunes… », déclara-t-elle dédaigneusement sans prendre la peine de répondre à la poignée de main qui lui était offerte.

« Ca vous pose un problème ? », s'enquit brusquement Octavia sur un ton qui n’appelait nullement une réponse négative.

« Hum.. Non. Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste surprise voilà tout. », répondit Lorelei Tsing avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Nous sommes ici pour parler à monsieur Cage Wallace. », s'empressa de déclarer Bellamy afin de dissiper le malaise qui commençait clairement à s'installer.

« Oui, il vous attend. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. », dit la jeune femme avant de se décaler pour les laisser entrer.

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'Octavia ait refermé la porte, le docteur Tsing traversa l'immense salle de séjour pour se diriger vers une porte coulissante au fond de la pièce.

« Je crois qu'on s'est vraiment trompé de métier. », murmura Octavia en donnant un léger coup de coude à son frère, alors qu'elle balayait la luxueuse suite du regard.

« Attendez-moi là, je vous prie. », leur demanda froidement la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans la pièce adjacente.

« J'espère que c'est elle qui l'a tué ! Rien ne me ferrait plus plaisir que de lui passer les menottes à cette pétasse ! », maugréa Octavia à voix basse.

Bellamy et Abby échangèrent un regard amusé, mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de relever.

« Monsieur Wallace, le F.B.I est là. », se fit entendre la voix du docteur Tsing dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

« Bien. Faîtes les entrer. », lui répondit une voix masculine.

Le docteur Tsing ouvrit plus largement la porte et les invita d'un geste de la main à pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Toutes mes condoléances monsieur Wallace. Je suis l'agent Bellamy Blake, voici l'agent Octavia Blake et le docteur Griffin. », déclara Bellamy en s’avançant pour serrer la main du fils de la victime.

Octavia et Abby lui adressèrent un léger signe de tête, le visage grave. Leur hôte était installé sur un large fauteuil en cuir, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Malgré un costume et une coiffure impeccables, la criminologue ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses traits étaient tirés comme s'il n'avait pas dormis depuis plusieurs jours.

« Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. », dit-il en leur désignant le canapé qui lui faisait face.

Bellamy et Abby s’essayèrent, mais Octavia sembla préférer rester debout.

« Vous devez absolument trouver qui a fait cela !, déclara l'homme d'affaire après quelques secondes de silence avant de plonger sa tête entre ses mains.

« Nous sommes là pour ça monsieur. », lui assura sérieusement Bellamy.

« Nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions.», ajouta-t-il en sortant un petit carnet de sa poche intérieure.

Cage Wallace se contenta d’acquiescer.

« Où étiez-vous le week-end où votre père est décédé ? », commença à le questionner le jeune agent.

« A Boston. J'étais convié à l’inauguration du club d'un ami. Je suis arrivée à l'aéroport vers seize-heures le vendredi soir et je suis rentré suite à l'appel de la police le lundi. Voici ses coordonnées, il pourrait vous le confirmer. », répondit-il en déposant une carte de visite sur la table.

« Comment était votre relation avec votre père ? », continua Bellamy sur un ton parfaitement neutre en rangeant la carte dans sa poche.

« Bonne… Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur tout, mais c'était bien souvent sans importance. », affirma Cage Wallace en haussant les épaules.

« Un des employés de la MWC a déclaré à la police avoir entendu une dispute entre vous et votre père il y a environ trois mois. D'après lui, monsieur Wallace aurait menacé de ne pas vous confier la direction de la société après son départ… », déclara brusquement Octavia.

L'homme releva les yeux vers elle visiblement surpris. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Abby eu l'impression que la peine avait fait place à la colère dans son regard, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« C'est vrai ! Nous nous sommes disputés. », concéda-t-il en redirigeant son regard vers Bellamy.

« Il a effectivement pu dire quelque chose comme cela mais ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. », expliqua-t-il sans sourciller.

Bellamy opina légèrement de la tête et gribouilla quelques mots sur son carnet.

« Mon père est… », commença-t-il à ajouter avant de s'interrompre en grimaçant.

« Était…. »se corrigea-t-il en fermant un instant les yeux comme si utiliser le passé pour parler de son père lui était douloureux.

« Un homme exigeant. Il trouvait que je ne m'investissais pas assez dans la MWC. Je n'ai pas toujours été le fils idéal, loin de là, mais j'ai fait des efforts et les choses se sont arrangées. », poursuivit-il en s'adressant cette fois à Abby.

« Votre père avait-il des ennemis ? », lui demanda-t-elle en gardant une expression parfaitement neutre.

« Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! », répondit-il en laissant échapper un léger rire sans joie comme si la question était totalement absurde.

« Il a reçu des menaces ? », s'enquit Bellamy.

« Pas directement non mais il suffit de taper son nom sur internet pour trouver des tas d'articles incitant plus ou moins explicitement à s'en prendre la MWC où à mon père. », expliqua-t-il alors qu'une pointe de colère lui faisait légèrement trembler la voix.

« Cela est en rapport avec le scandale du Lexotop ? », demanda la criminologue.

« Entre autres. L'industrie pharmaceutique n'a pas bonne presse, vous savez. À écouter la plupart des gens, nous sommes responsables de tous les maux de la planète. Nos médicaments sauvent des vies tous les jours, mais c'est rarement ce qu'ils retiennent. », déclara-t-il sur un ton désabusé.

« Et dans sa vie personnelle ? Pas de problème particulier ? », le questionna Octavia.

« Pas à ma connaissance. Mon père n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et pour ce qui est de sa vie amoureuse, je ne sais absolument rien. », répondit-il en secouant négativement la tête.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une secte appelée City of life monsieur Wallace ? », lui demanda Abby en scrutant soigneusement sa réaction.

Cage Wallace sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Rien qu'aux informations lorsque ce député de New-York à été arrêté il y a quelques années. », déclara-t-il finalement.

« Thelonius Jaha. », dit Abby sans le lâcher du regard.

Wallace acquiesça.

« Vous le connaissiez ? », lui demanda Bellamy.

« Non. Enfin, j'ai probablement dû le croiser lors de réception ici à Washington, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. », affirma-t-il.

« Pourquoi ces questions ? », s'enquit-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Leur symbole a été tracé avec du sang sur le front de votre père. », lui répondit Octavia sans aucune précaution.

« Sur ? Oh mon dieu… », s'exclama Wallace visiblement choqué avant de plonger de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains.

Bellamy en profita pour lancer un regard légèrement réprobateur à sa sœur qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Est-ce que votre père ou la MWC travaillait sur un projet particulier ? Un nouveau médicament, un nouveau traitement ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement plus doux comme pour contrebalancer le manque de tact de sa sœur.

« Ces informations sont confidentielles ! », intervint brusquement le docteur Tsing qui était jusqu'alors restée à l'écart près de la porte.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de les faire apparaître dans le dossier, nous avons seulement besoin de savoir si la COL pourrait avoir eu une raison de tuer monsieur Wallace. »,expliqua Bellamy tandis que la jeune femme s'avançait dans la pièce pour venir se placer aux côtés de Cage.

Ce dernier relava alors la tête vers elle. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis désolé. », déclara-t-elle fermement en posant une main sur l'épaule de Cage.

« Monsieur Wallace, nous avons réellement besoin de ces informations ! », plaida Bellamy en cherchant à capter son attention.

« Alors trouvez un juge qui vous délivrera un mandat ! », lui rétorqua le docteur Tsing en arquant un sourcil.

« Ca ne serait qu'une perte de temps ! », objecta le jeune agent.

« C'est non ! », réaffirma catégoriquement la jeune femme.  
Bellamy laissa échapper un soupir.

« Et vous, où étiez-vous docteur Tsing ? », la questionna Abby, sur un ton faussement innocent.

Un sourire sardonique étira alors les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« J'ai passé le week-end à une conférence pharmaceutique au Boston Habor Hotel. Des centaines de personnes pourront-vous le confirmer. J'y ai même fait une intervention. Elle a été filmée si cela vous intéresse ! », répondit sarcastiquement le docteur Tsing.

« Parfait, nous allons vérifier tout ça ! », affirma Abby après l'avoir ostensiblement toisé.

Bellamy continua son interrogatoire pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, mais aucune des réponses données par Cage Wallace ou le docteur Tsing n'apportèrent quelque chose de nouveau à l'enquête. Visiblement, ils cachaient tous les deux des choses en rapport avec la MWC, mais, comme l'avait justement souligné Octavia en remontant dans la voiture, aucun juge n'accepterait de leur délivrer un mandat sans un début de preuve.

« Vous pensez qu'il était sincère ? », s'enquit Abby alors que Bellamy démarrait le moteur.

« Difficile à dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on sache pour la dispute. », déclara le jeune agent en haussant les épaules.

« Ca l'a agacé même s'il a essayé de ne pas le montrer. », fit remarquer Octavia.

« En même temps personne n'aime être suspecté, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est coupable. », lui rétorqua Bellamy en lui jetant un rapide coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur.

Octavia se contenta de hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

« Il faudrait se renseigner, voir si Dante Wallace n'aurait pas entamé des démarches pour modifier son testament. Si c'est le cas, son notaire et ses avocats seront probablement au courant. Il a peut-être simplement évoqué cette possibilité sans avoir eu le temps de la concrétiser. », déclara Abby en recommençant à feuilleter le dossier.

« Je dis à Gina de s'en occuper de ça en plus de la vérification des alibis ! », dit Octavia en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« Si on doit interroger de nouveau Cage Wallace, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit seul la prochaine fois. Sans l'intervention du docteur Tsing, il nous en aurait probablement dit plus. », ajouta Abby en s'arrêtant la seule fiche qui mentionnait la jeune femme.

Cette dernière travaillait auprès de la MWC depuis de nombreuses années et avait vraisemblablement gravit tous les échelons en un temps record. Elle était passée de simple chercheuse à collaboratrice principale de la victime en à peine sept ans.

« Vous pensez qu'ils couchent ensemble ? », la questionna Octavia en s'arrêtant un instant de pianoter sur son portable.

« Pas nécessairement, mais elle a de l'influence sur lui, c'est certain ! », affirma Abby.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de la BAU, peu après midi, Abby passa le reste de la journée à parcourir les sites et forums internet mentionnés par Cage à la recherche du moindre poste un peu trop virulent à l'égard de la MWC ou de Dante Wallace. La liste des suspects était particulièrement longue et elle dû se résoudre à faire un premier tri. Grâce à la base de données du F.B.I, elle concentra ses recherches sur les membres de famille de victime et les activistes qui s'étaient déjà montrés violents par le passé. Si la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient aucun antécédent judiciaire, un petit nombre cumulait plusieurs condamnations en tous genre : vols, coups et blessures, dégradations de biens…, cependant rien qui aurait pu laisser à penser que l'un d'entre eux aurait pu commettre un meurtre aussi violent. La victime avait été torturée. Probablement pendant de longues heures eut égard au nombre de plaie superficielles qui recouvraient son corps. Si tout à chacun était susceptible de commettre un jour un meurtre pour une raison quelconque, peu de personnes étaient véritablement capables de torturer. Pour cela, il fallait pouvoir supporter les cris, les supplications, les gémissements. Il fallait avoir un goût du sang exacerbé et une froideur à la limite de la pathologie.

Lorsque vers dix-sept heures trente les membres de l'équipe décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux, Abby décida d'en faire de même. L'agent Kane n'avait pas daigné quitter son bureau de la journée et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec lui.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le parking et que Raven leur proposait d'aller boire un verre en ville, la criminologue déclina à contre cœur son invitation. Elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire avant de rentrer à Washington DC où elle avait loué une chambre d’hôtel.

Abby se retrouva donc rapidement à déambuler dans les longs couloirs sombres de l'académie du F.B.I. Elle n'y était venu qu'une seule fois, en septembre dernier, mais ses souvenirs étaient encore assez frais pour qu'elle puisse retrouver la porte qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne mit donc pas plus de quelques minutes avant de la trouver. Celle-ci était entrouverte et des voix se faisaient distinctement entendre dans la pièce.

« Bon, vous en avez pas marre ? Jasper range ce foutu bouquin, on va finir par être en retard ! », s'exclama une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître parmi des milliers.

« Et elle est encore mieux en vrai mon pote ! », déclara une voix masculine.

« Tu crois qu'elle y sera encore demain ? », s'enquit un autre garçon, avec une pointe d'excitation non dissimulé.

Abby leva légèrement le bras afin de frapper doucement contre la porte  mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui l'avait abordé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle pouvait le voir par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il était assis sur le lit à côté d'un autre jeune homme aux origines vraisemblablement asiatiques. 

« Sérieux les mecs, elle pourrait être votre mère ! », souffla une jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos sur un ton exaspérée. 

« Mother I’d like to fuck ! », murmura alors le jeune étudiant qu'Abby avait reconnu. 

« Bon ça suffit donnes moi ça ! », s'exclama finalement Clarke en arrachant vivement un livre des mains du jeune homme. 

Abby ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était vraisemblablement d'elle dont il était question. 

« Hey non Clarke ! Rends le moi ! », s'écria-t-il en tentant vainement de récupérer son bien. 

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! », lui demanda l'autre jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. 

Abby entendit sa fille soupirer et elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux pour elle de revenir plus tard.

« Le problème, c'est que c'est de ma mère dont vous parlez là ! », répondit finalement la jeune femme en lançant le live à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Abby grimaça en même temps que les deux jeunes hommes.

« Nan ! T'es pas sérieuse ! », s'exclama Jasper avant de se mettre à rire.

« Tu veux dire qu'Abigail Griffin… Le docteur Abigail Griffin… La femme qui a démantelé la COL c'est ta mère ? Mais pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dit ?», la questionna l'autre jeune homme les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Maintenant magnez-vous, Maya doit déjà nous attendre ! », déclara sèchement Clarke avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

Les deux femmes se figèrent instantanément.

« Maman ?! », souffla Clarke après quelques secondes visiblement plus que surprise.

« Salut chérie ! », déclara Abby avec un léger sourire gêné.

Derrière elle, les deux garçons semblèrent se pétrifier et le visage de celui qu'Abby n'avait jamais vu devint soudainement aussi rouge que son t-shirt.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. », leur lança Clarke sans quitter sa mère des yeux.

Ils acquiescèrent vivement en se levant d'un bon et quittèrent la pièce les yeux honteusement fixés sur leurs chaussures. Abby se décala d'un pas pour les laisser passer et elle les entendit la saluer à voix basse. Elle leur adressa un léger signe de tête tandis qu'un léger sourire amusé étirait discrètement ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », s'enquit froidement Clarke alors que les deux garçons s'éloignaient dans le couloirs.

« Je peux entrer ? », lui demanda Abby avec un sourire timide.

La jeune fille se contenta d’acquiescer brièvement puis recula de quelques pas.

« Ca fait du bien de te revoir… », lui souffla la criminologue en posant tendrement une main sur sa joue.

Cela faisait presque trois mois que la mère et la fille ne s'étaient pas revues. Depuis les fêtes de Noël exactement. Clarke avait toujours été une enfant relativement indépendante, capable de passer une semaine de vacances chez des amis sans penser à téléphoner une seule fois, mais au cours de ces dernières années quelque chose semblait s'être définitivement brisé entre elles.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? », lui demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de la caresse maternelle.

Abby sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas le montrer.

«On m'a demandé de venir assister la BAU sur un dossier. », avoua-t-elle tandis que son regard se faisait soudainement fuyant.

« Un dossier ? », s'enquit Clarke sur un ton légèrement soupçonneux.  
Abby déglutit difficilement puis se racla la gorge.

« Le signe de la COL a été retrouvé sur une scène de crime… », expliqua-t-elle en trouvant le courage de relever les yeux vers sa fille.

Une légère grimaça déforma un instant le visage de la jeune fille.

« Je vois… et bien sûr, tu as dit oui… », déclara cette dernière avec un sourire ironique.

« Clarke… », souffla Abby en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec tout ça… », déclara Clarke sur un ton de reproche en reculant de plusieurs pas.

« La COL, Jaha, toute cette merde ! Ils n'auraient pas dû t’appeler ! Pas après…Bref, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis surprise ! », ajouta-t-elle avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage.

Abby déglutit difficilement. Elle savait parfaitement ce à quoi sa fille faisait référence. Si les stigmates physiques avaient fini par disparaître avec le temps, les cicatrices de l'esprit, elles, étaient encore bien présentes…

_Abby ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa gorge était sèche et son corps semblait comme paralysé. Sa tête était si lourde qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à la bouger. Ses souvenirs étaient confus, imprécis, totalement désordonnés. Elle avait chaud, si chaud qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir son propre sang bouillir dans ses veines. Où était-elle ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle voulut parler, mais les mots étaient comme bloqués au plus profond de sa gorge. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer à l'obscurité qui saturait la pièce, en vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, pas même ses propres mains. Mains qui, elle le réalisa à cet instant, étaient entravées tout comme ses chevilles. Sa respiration commençait à être de plus en plus laborieuse tandis que la panique s'insinuait insidieusement en elle. Elle voulut crier. Appeler à l'aide. Hurler de toutes ses forces, mais ses cordes vocales ne lui répondaient plus. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et raisonnaient si durement en elle qu'elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. De perdre pied. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme. Qu'elle trouve un moyen de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même si elle voulait pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'échapper. « Penses à quelque chose d’agréable ! », se murmura-t-elle intérieurement. C'était ce qu'elle disait toujours à Clarke lorsque cette dernière se réveillait d'un cauchemar, lorsque la perte de son père lui devenait trop insupportable, lorsque ses propres mots de réconforts ne suffisaient plus à apaiser ses pleurs irrépressibles. « Penses à quelque chose d'agréable ! ». se répéta-t-elle silencieusement. « Penses à Clarke ! Penses à son sourire ! Penses à son petit corps blotti contre le tien ! Penses à ta fille !». Peu à peu Abby sentit ses muscles de détendre et son rythme cardiaque se faire moins frénétique. Ses idées se faisaient plus claires, plus logiques dans son esprit.  
_

_« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là ! », déclara soudainement une voix alors qu'une lumière aveuglante illuminait brusquement la pièce toute entière._

« Nous ne sommes pas encore certains que ce meurtre soit lié à la COL, mais si c'est le cas, ils vont vraiment avoir besoin de mon aide ! », argua Abby en tachant de repousser ces horribles souvenirs.

« Je t'en prie arrête ! On sait toutes les deux pourquoi tu as accepté ! », s'exclama Clarke exaspérée.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », lui demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu m'avais promis de laisser toute cette histoire derrière nous ! Tu m'avais promis qu'une fois ton bouquin publié, tu tirerais définitivement un trait sur tout ça ! Et pourtant, tu es là ! », répondit Clarke en secouant négativement la tête comme si elle se fustigeait intérieurement d'y avoir cru.

« Clarke… », souffla Abby en faisant un pas vers sa fille.

« Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je sais où tu étais il y a six ans ! Je sais avec qui tu bossais ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as rangé dans cette boîte sous ton lit ? Tu sais, celle où il y a ton alliance et celle de papa ! », cracha la jeune fille en plongeant durement son regard dans le siens.

La criminologue resta coite quelques secondes.

« Je… », commença-t-elle sans réussir à trouver une réponse satisfaisante.

« Non ! Laisses tomber ! C'est pas mes affaires ! J'aurais pas dû te dire ça…De toute façon, j'ai pas le temps, je dois y aller ! », déclara Clarke en se retournant pour se saisir de son sac.

« Clarke attend ! », la supplia Abby en se saisissant de son poignet.

« On pourrait manger ensemble demain soir… », proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Clarke la fixa un instant puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas demain ! », répondit froidement la jeune fille.

« Alors dès que tu auras un moment de libre… », insista Abby avec un sourire triste.

« Je te téléphonerais ! Oublis pas de refermer derrière toi !», souffla Clarke avant de tourner les talons et de quitter sa chambre universitaire.

Abby l'observa s'éloigner le cœur serré. Elle resta immobile, les yeux soudainement embués de larmes jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille disparaissent au coin du couloir. En une seule journée, elle avait réussi à rouvrir des plaies qui n'avaient jamais vraiment cicatrisé. Marcus, Clarke… Deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie la détestaient et elle ne pouvait même pas les blâmer pour cela. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de la haïr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard mais je passe le concours de la magistrature début juin donc dernière ligne droite. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire des fics mais la publication redeviendra régulière une fois mon concours passé ! Bonne lecture :)

##  **Chapitre 5 :**

Marcus reposa son verre de scotch sur le bar et laissa son regard balayer la pièce. Les clients étaient peu nombreux en ce mercredi soir, à tel point que Lincoln, le videur, était rentré s'installer à une table près de la porte plutôt que d'attendre dehors en vain que quelqu'un daigne enfin se présenter.

Vêtu de son costume sombre et impeccable, l'agent Kane avait pleinement conscience de jurer avec cet endroit. Le _Trikru_ n'était pas vraiment le genre de lieu fréquenté par des membres des forces de l'ordre, loin de là. Une sublime Harley-Davidson était installée pile en face de l'entrée en guise de décoration tandis que _Born to Raise Hell,_ de Motorhead raisonnait dans la salle. La plupart des habitués affichaient de nombreux tatouages et des tenues en cuir ou en jean qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur appartenance à la communauté Bikers. Pour autant personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Après toutes ces années, il était devenu presque invisible en ce lieu. En effet, son premier verre d'alcool ici remontait maintenant à une quinzaine d'années. Plus précisément à l'époque de sa première enquête au sein de la BAU. Les gérants du bar avaient été sauvagement assassinés comme de nombreux autres propriétaires de bar dans la ville. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux une petite fille, Lexa, pour qui Marcus s'était bien malgré lui prit d'affection. Aujourd'hui âgée de vingt deux ans, la jeune femme dirigeait le bar avec l'aide de son oncle et sa tante.

Marcus attrapa une poignée de cacahuètes et les avala une part une tandis qu'il observait distraitement les autres clients. Son regard se posa sur Lexa qui semblait en grande conversation avec une autre jeune femme dont le visage lui était familier. Cette dernière avait une impressionnante cicatrice qui lui mangeait pratiquement toute la paume et le début du poignet.

« Je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il traverse une mauvaise passe, c'est tout. », entendit-il Lexa lui assurer.

« Je sais pas. C'est pas la première fois que je le voyais ce type. Otan traînait avec lui avant que…Bref, tu sais… », répondit la jeune femme en jetant un furtif coup d’œil autour d'elle.

« Tu es certaine que c'est le même gars ? », s'enquit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Certaine ! Je peux te dire que vu sa tronche, on peut pas l'oublier ! », lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire ironique avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

A cet instant le regard de Lexa croisa celui de Marcus. Elle lui adressa un infime sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête. L'agent fit de même puis se saisit de nouveau de son verre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd’hui agent Kane ? », s'éleva alors une voix en face de lui.

« Longue journée. », répondit-il en relevant les yeux vers la tante de Lexa.

« Elles le sont toutes… », déclara Indra en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. 

Marcus se contenta d'acquiescer en laissant ses yeux se perdre dans les ondulations du liquide ambré devant lui. Il entendit la gérante soupirer, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter et il savait par habitude qu'Indra n'était pas du genre à se montrer intrusive.

« Cadeau de la maison », déclara-t-elle finalement en versant une nouvelle dose de scotch dans son verre.

Marcus releva les yeux vers elle, surpris par cette générosité soudaine.

« Maintenant dîtes moi quel est le vrai problème », dit-elle avant de se servir également un verre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il y en a un ? », lui rétorqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Indra le fixa un instant puis le toisa légèrement.

« La dernière fois que je vous ai vu faire cette tête c'était y'a approximativement six ans… », expliqua-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de whisky.

« Vous auriez fait un bon flic ! », commenta simplement Marcus.

« Restez poli ! », gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.  

Pour la première fois de la journée, un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'agent du F.B.I.

« Vous l'avez revu, c'est ça ? », lui demanda la gérante sans détour.

« Qui ? », demanda-t-il surpris.

« Cette mystérieuse femme…Celle qui vous a brisé le cœur. », répondit Indra le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Elle ne m'a pas… », commença-t-il à objecter mais la gérante secoua négativement la tête.

« Allons pas à moi agent Kane ! Je travaille derrière un bar depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce que les gens cherchent à oublier dans un verre de whisky. », lui rétorqua-t-elle.  

Marcus soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Je ne cherche pas à oublier… J'en serais bien incapable de toute manière ! », répondit-il désabusé avant de vider son verre d'un traite.

« Elle doit être drôlement spéciale cette femme pour avoir réussi à briser le morceau de glace qui vous sert de cœur ! », déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire moqueur.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? », lui demanda-t-il amèrement.

« Non ! Mais c'est ce que vous voulez que les gens pensent. », répliqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil avant de s'éloigner pour aller servir un autre client.

Marcus la fixa un instant puis laissa de nouveau son regard se perdre dans le vide. Il médita quelques minutes sur ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Dans sa jeunesse, il n'aurait jamais imaginé devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son nom puisse être un jour associé aux mots froid, austère et insensible. Mais ce métier l'avait changé. Les épreuves l'avaient changé. Il avait dû trouver un moyen de faire face aux atrocités du monde pour que personne d'autre n'ait besoin de le faire à sa place. Il ne serait jamais arrivé au poste qu'il occupait aujourd'hui s'il s'était laissé contrôler par ses émotions. Il ne pourrait jamais se lever tous les matins et travailler sur des dossiers remplis des pires horreurs du monde s'il n'était pas capable de réduire ses émotions au silence.

En définitive Indra avait peut être raison, après tout la seule personne qu'il avait véritablement laissé pénétrer dans son intimité l'avait écrit noir sur blanc dans un livre vendu à des milliers d'exemplaires. « U _n agent qui a_ une force qui n'est jamais affaiblie par ses sentiments ». Même à des kilomètres de distance, Abigail Griffin avait de nouveau réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. A dire vrai, il ne devrait même pas être étonné, la jeune femme avait toujours eu le chic pour l’agacer et l'exaspérer…

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chef ? », l'interrogea l'agent Blake alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever._

_Marcus jeta un dernier coup d’œil à travers la vitre de l'immeuble où ils planquaient depuis la veille._

_« Lieutenant Byrnes dîtes à vos hommes de rentrer, ils ne viendront pas ! », déclara-t-il finalement en s'adressant à la policière qui les accompagnait._

_« Bien Monsieur ! », répondit cette dernière avant de se saisir de la radio qu'elle gardait à sa ceinture._

_« Non attendez ! », objecta une voix féminine derrière eux._

_Le lieutenant Byrnes sembla hésiter un moment. Elle tourna la tête vers l'agent Kane et l'interrogea du regard._

_« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! C'est la seule piste qu'on ait pour le moment ! », s'exclama le docteur Griffin en s'avançant vers eux._

_Les traits de son visage étaient tirés comme tous ceux des personnes présentes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait fermé l’œil de la nuit, bien que des tours de garde aient été préalablement définis. Au cours des dernières heures, la tension était devenue de plus en plus palpable et chaque bruit, chaque mouvement était considéré comme suspect._

_« La réunion était censée se tenir il y a plus de sept heures maintenant. On ne peut pas continuer à mobiliser autant d'hommes uniquement parce qu'un junkie nous a donné une info invérifiable ! », lui répondit-il sèchement avant d'adresser un signe de tête affirmatif en direction du lieutenant Byrnes._

_« Ils ont peut être repoussé la réunion à demain ! , rétorqua la criminologue en posant une main sur le bras de la policière afin de stopper son geste._

_Cette fois Marcus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré._

_« C'est peu probable et vous le savez. Ils sont parfaitement organisés. S'il y a eu le moindre problème, ils n'auraient pas simplement repoussé de vingt quatre heures, ils auront changé la date, l'heure et le lieu ! », lui répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux._

_En effet, il n'était pas question d'une simple petite bande de malfrat qui se seraient donné rendez-vous pour préparer un casse quelconque. Le tuyau qui leur avait été donné par la brigade des stup avait été sans équivoque : la COL préparait un nouveau meurtre et les exécutants auraient dû se réunir dans cette usine désaffectée la veille._

_« Alors on doit prévenir les gens ! », déclara-t-elle vivement._

_Un sourire sardonique étira, pendant un fraction de seconde , les lèvres de l'agent Kane._

_« On ne peut pas avertir tous les avocats de ce pays. Rien qu'ici à Washington, ils doivent être des dizaines de milliers ! », lui objecta-t-il en commençant à perdre patience._

_L'indic avait en effet mentionné un nouveau contrat qui concernerait un avocat, mais au grand dam de la BAU, il avait été incapable d'en dire plus._

_« L'agent Martin pourrait faire une déclaration dans les médias, demander à tous les avocats d'être vigilants ! », plaida Abby qui ne semblait pas être prête à lâcher le morceau._

_« On ne peut pas prendre le risque de créer une psychose collective ! Vous imaginez le nombre d'appels que la police recevrait si on faisait ça ? La moindre personne un peu étrange qui attendrait devant un cabinet ferait l'objet d'un signalement à la police locale. Chacun d'entre eux devrait faire l'objet de vérification. On ne peut pas faire ça ! Ca serait totalement improductif ! », expliqua-t-il en tâchant de contrôler la colère qui commençait à gronder en lui._

_« Alors quoi ? On rentre gentiment chez nous et on attend qu'une autre personne soit assassinée en espérant que cette fois les tueurs commettront une erreur ? » persifla-t-elle dédaigneusement._

_Marcus la toisa un instant puis secoua négativement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Lieutenant Byrne… », reprit-il en acquiesçant d'un bref signe de tête pour lui donner de nouveau le feu vert._

_Abigail Griffin le fusilla du regard, mais il se contenta de l'ignorer._

_« Lieutenant Byrne à toutes les équipes : fin de la surveillance. Je répète, fin de la surveillance, remballez tout et retourner au central. » , déclara la policière dans sa radio._

_« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! », s'exclama de nouveau la criminologue en venant se planter en face de lui, le regard dur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

_Marcus serra les dents et grimaça légèrement. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, même ceux des agents municipaux qui étaient en train de remettre leurs dispositifs d'écoute et leurs armes dans leurs boîtes à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Sans prendre le soin de se montrer doux, il se saisit brusquement du bras de la jeune femme et l'attira à l'écart._

_« Écoutez docteur Griffin, c'est moi qui suis en charge de cette enquête d'accord ! De plus, vous n'êtes même pas censée être ici. Vous n'êtes pas habilitée à venir sur le terrain alors je serais vous, j'éviterais de me faire trop remarquer ! », déclara-t-il froidement un ton plus bas, son visage dangereusement proche du siens._

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! », cracha-t-elle en soutenant effrontément son regard._

_« Ceci n'était pas un ordre, mais un conseil docteur Griffin ! », la corrigea-t-il sans relâcher la pression sur son bras._

_« Dois-je comprendre que personne n'est autorisé à remettre en cause vos décisions agent Kane ? », s'enquit-elle ironiquement._

_« Vous avez peut être l'habitude de négocier avec vos étudiants pour décider si l'interrogation doit tomber le mardi ou le mercredi, mais ici, nous ne sommes pas dans un amphithéâtre. Je dirige une opération de police ! Je suis responsable de la vie de toutes les personnes ici présentes ! Je fais ce qui me semble le plus raisonnable ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui n'a côtoyé la mort que dans les livres ! », lui rétorqua-t-il avec mépris._

_En une fraction de seconde, l'expression de la jeune femme sembla passer de la colère à un profond mépris teinté d'une certaine tristesse. Ce brusque changement le troubla légèrement l'espace d'un instant puis il prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Son mari…_

_« Je… Docteur Griffin je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…Je », balbutia-t-il en reculant de quelques pas._

_« Peu importe ! Faîtes ce que bon vous semble agent Kane ! », déclara-t-elle avec un certain dégoût avant de tourner les talons._

_Marcus l'observa s'éloigner en se fustigeant intérieurement. La fatigue et l'exaspération avaient eu raison de lui. Elle avait perdu son mari, il le savait et il aurait dû y penser avant d'insinuer qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la mort. A cet instant, il aurait voulu la rattraper pour s'excuser décemment, pour lui dire que les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. En effet un des membres de son équipe se positionna devant lui avait même qu'il n'ai pu faire un premier pas._

_« On devrait peut être fouiller les entrepôts avant de partir, on ne sait jamais ? », proposa l'agent Finn Collins._

_Marcus acquiesça distraitement tandis que son regard restait rivé sur la criminologue qui s'était postée près d'une fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_« On ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps, on vous retrouve à la voiture ? », ajouta le jeune agent._

_De nouveau, Kane se contenta de répondre d'un signe de tête affirmatif._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Marcus attendait impatiemment le retour de son équipe appuyé contre le capot de la voiture. Le docteur Griffin était déjà installée sur la place passager du véhicule et n'avait pas daigné lui adresser un seul mot depuis leur altercation. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d’œil par dessus sous épaule et remarqua qu'elle triturait son alliance d'un air absent. Comme à son habitude, l'agent Iceta ne s'étaient pas encombré de détail lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de la criminologue. Tout ce que Marcus savait sur Jake Griffin était que ce dernier était décédé il y avait un peu plus de trois ans maintenant et qu'il avait travaillé sur les premiers meurtres liés à la COL en tant qu'enquêteur au sein du département de la police de New-York. Sa chef n'en avait pas dit beaucoup plus et Marcus n'en avait pas demandé davantage. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait fouiner dans la vie des gens sauf lorsque cela était strictement nécessaire pour son travail. La notion de vie privée était pour lui quelque chose de primordiale._

_Même s'il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec les membres de son équipe qu'avec sa propre famille, aucun d'eux ne connaissait véritablement de choses personnelles sur lui. Ils ne savaient pas que son père était mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, que sa mère était une membre active de la congrégation évangéliste de sa ville natale ou bien encore qu'il avait un faible pour les œuvres du peintre_ _Johann Heinrich_ _Füssli. Si Marcus Kane détestait que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à sa vie privée, il mettait également un point d'honneur à respecter celle des autres. C'est ce qui l'avait par exemple amené à ne rien dire à propos de la liaison qu'entretenaient l'agent Collins et l'agent Reyes lorsqu'il l'avait découvert de façon impromptue. Ce genre de relation était, en principe, interdite au sein d'une même équipe du F.B.I. Il aurait donc dû le signaler à sa hiérarchie, mais il avait considéré que tant que cela ne poserait pas de problème il n'aurait aucune raison de s'en mêler._

_« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. », déclara soudainement la voix de l'agent Blake dans la radio._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'enquit-il tandis que la criminologue descendait de la voiture pour le rejoindre._

_« On dirait de la drogue, peut être de l’ecstasy… », répondit Bellamy._

_« Ok ! Vous êtes où exactement ? », demanda-t-il._

_« Dans le hangar numéro deux, près de l'entrée sud derrière les containers. », précisa le jeune agent._

_« Bien j'arrive ! », déclara-t-il avançant en direction de l'entrée du parc industriel._

_« Attendez nous là ! », lança-t-il à la criminologue alors que celle-ci avait déjà commencé à le suivre._

_« Hors de question ! », déclara-t-elle froidement en le dépassant._

_« Docteur Griffin, c'est un ordre ! », insista-t-il en s'immobilisant comme pour donner plus de force à son propos._

_« Encore une fois, je ne suis pas sous vos ordres ! », lui rétorqua-t-elle sans se retourner alors qu'elle franchissait déjà le portail de l'usine désaffectée qui donnait sur une immense cour entourée de hangar et de vieux bâtiments._

_De nouveau, Marcus sentit la colère monter en lui. Décidément, cette femme était véritablement infernale !_

_« Vous êtes consultante ! Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité ! Sur le terrain, tout le monde est sous mes ordres que ça vous plaise ou non !», déclara-t-il fermement après l'avoir rattrapé en quelques enjambées._

_« Je ne… », commença-t-elle à répliquer en s'arrêtant à son tour._

_«Baissez-vous ! », hurla brusquement Marcus en découvrant avec horreur le laser d'un sniper pointé sur le front de la jeune femme._

_Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, il lui saisit violemment le bras et la tira vers lui. Sans aucune précaution, eu égard à l'urgence de la situation, il la poussa derrière une imposante poubelle industrielle et l'obligea à s'accroupir. Le bruit d'une balle qui percutait l'acier se fit entendre à quelques centimètres. Instinctivement, il protégea la jeune femme avec son propre corps. Il posa ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne et attira son visage contre son torse._

_De nouveau, plusieurs impacts raisonnèrent non loin d'eux et il entendit la criminologue étouffer un cri contre son épaule._

_« Kane qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'éleva de la radio la voix de Finn qui avait probablement été alerté par les bruits._

_D'une main Marcus continua de maintenir la criminologue contre lui et de l'autre, il se saisit de son talkie._

_« Il y a un sniper sur les toits. Je n'ai pas sa position exacte, mais il doit être placé en face de l'entrée principale ! », répondit-il en jetant un coup d’œil circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun autre tireur embusqué près à leur tirer dessus._

_« Le lieutenant Byrnes est encore là ? », demanda le jeune agent._

_« Non, elles et ses hommes sont déjà partit. Il faut les rappeler et leur dire d’amener du renfort ! », répondit Marcus._

_« Ok, on s'en occupe. Ne bougez pas ! », s'empressa de répondre l'agent Collins._

_Marcus reposa la radio au sol et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme afin de l'inviter à relever la tête._

_« Vous n'avez rien ? », s'enquit-il avec une inquiétude plus intense qu'à l'accoutumer dans de pareilles circonstances._

_Abby cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, presque hagarde._

_« Non..Je….ça va…. », répondit-elle finalement en secouant légèrement la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place._

_Marcus acquiesça brièvement, soulagé._

_« Ne bougez-pas. », lui souffla-t-il en commença à s'éloigner d'elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! », demanda-t-elle vivement en se saisissant du col de sa veste pour le maintenir en place._

_« Je dois localiser le sniper ! », déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne comme pour la rassurer._

_La jeune femme le fixa de longues secondes et entrouvrit les lèvres comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose._

_« C'est bon, je le vois! Il est au sixième étage de l'ancienne usine de ciment. Je ne peux pas l'avoir d'ici, je vais tenter de le neutraliser en passant par le bâtiment ! », raisonna finalement la voix de Bellamy dans la radio._

_« Blake non ! Attends les renforts ! », lui ordonna Marcus._

_Cette fois, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre._

_« Blake ! », insista-t-il en vain._

_« Collins ? », tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause sans plus de résultat._

_« Merde ! », jura-t-il sans aucune retenue._

_« Je vais tenter de les rejoindre. Cette fois, vous restez là et vous ne bougez pas jusqu'à temps que l'on vienne vous chercher ! Compris ?! », déclara-t-il sérieusement en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la criminologue afin de s'assurer d'avoir toute son attention._

_« Vous êtes fou ? La cour est complètement à découvert, vous n'aurez même pas le temps de faire un pas avant de vous faire tirer dessus ! », objecta-t-elle en resserrant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le col de sa veste._

_« Ce sont mes hommes là-bas ! Je ne vais pas les laisser tomber ! », lui répondit-il en se saisissant de ses mains afin de l'inviter à le lâcher._

_« Vous faire tirer dessus ne les aidera en rien ! », s'exclama-t-elle en continuant à le retenir._

_« Lâchez-moi ! », lui ordonna-t-il froidement la mâchoire crispée par la colère._

_« Si vous y allez,  je vous suivrai ! A vous de voir ! », lui rétorqua-t-elle effrontément._

_Marcus resta momentanément sans voix. Si ce n'était pas le sniper qui la tuait en premier alors ça serait probablement lui ! Tenace, bornée, butée, il n'aurait su dire lequel de ces termes lui convenait véritablement le mieux._

_« Aucune trace du tireur ! Il s'est probablement enfui par l'escalier de secours. Il a laissé son trépied derrière lui. », déclara finalement la voix de Bellamy dans la radio._

_Marcus se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de son agent._

_« Restez où vous êtes pour le moment ! Je vais dire au lieutenant Byrnes de boucler le quartier et de fouiller toute la zone ! »,dit-il après s'être saisie de la radio tandis que la criminologue daignait enfin le lâcher._

_« Et vous, c'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse venir avec nous sur le terrain ! », lança-t-il à l'intention de cette dernière en la fusillant du regard._

Un imperceptible sourire à la fois triste et amusé étira momentanément les lèvres de l'agent Kane. Oui, il lui avait interdit de les accompagner de nouveau en intervention, mais trois jours plus tard, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir été incapable de la déloger de la place passager du véhicule du F.B.I alors que l'équipe devait se rendre sur une nouvelle scène de crime. Était-ce parce que la criminologue savait se montrer particulièrement persuasive ou bien était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire. Avec le recul, c'était peut être un peu des deux.

Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, le retour d'Abby semblait avoir ravivé sa mémoire. Les souvenirs qu'il s'était évertué à enfouir au plus profond de son esprit semblaient plus vivaces que jamais. C'était comme s'il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Comme s'il pouvait encore percevoir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme s'il pouvait encore entendre ses gémissements de plaisir à son oreille.

Marcus ferma les yeux et se laissa un instant bercer par ces doux souvenirs. Doux souvenirs qui se transformèrent rapidement en une véritable torture alors que la sensation de vide et de trahison qu'elle avait laissée dans son cœur après son départ semblait s’éveiller de nouveau. Ces souvenirs là étaient encore plus violents que les autres. Ils étaient si féroces qu'il sentit son estomac se nouer brusquement et les cicatrices de son cœur se remettre à saigner.

D'un simple geste de la main, il fit signe à Indra de le resservir.

« Un double… », grommela-t-il sans la regarder, conscient du regard désapprobateur qu'elle devait vraisemblablement lui adresser.

Certes, il ne pourrait jamais définitivement effacer Abigail Griffin de sa mémoire. Cette femme avait laissé son emprunte à jamais gravée dans sa chair, mais ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, que pour quelques heures, il voulait la chasser de ses pensées…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kabby shippers ! J'espère que vous survivez à ce hiatus interminable et que vous me pardonnerez pour le temps de publication ! Bonne nouvelle j'ai terminé mon concours et je devrais pouvoir reprendre une publication régulière à raison d'un chapitre par semaine !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, je sais que la double timeline peut être compliquée (elle l'est pour moi aussi).

Le reste de la semaine était passé sans qu'aucune nouvelle piste concernant le meurtre de Dante Wallace ne se dessine. Le rapport de médecine légale n'avait fait que confirmer ce que l'équipe savait déjà : le vieil homme avait été torturé et achevé d'une balle en plein cœur. Le rapport balistique n'avait rien donné non plus, les rayures caractéristiques laissées par le canon sur la douille ne correspondant à aucune arme référencée dans les différentes bases de données locales et fédérales. En outre, les alibis du docteur Tsing et du fils de la victime avaient été confirmés par de nombreux témoins et aucune preuve d'une possible modification de testament n'avait pu être établie.

L'agent Kane avait contacté plusieurs juges afin d'obtenir un mandat concernant les projets en cours de la Mont Weather Compagny, mais il n'avait pas encore obtenu une seule réponse en ce lundi matin.

A défaut de nouvelles pistes, l'équipe s'était replongée dans les vieux dossiers de la COL à la recherche de similitudes ou de liens entre certaines affaires. Afin d'éviter au maximum de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le docteur Griffin, Marcus s'était retranché dans son bureau et ne le quittait qu'à de très rares occasions.

Alors qu'il s’apprêtait à relancer l'un des juges qu'il avait déjà sollicité quelque jours plus tôt, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur l'agent Octavia Blake.

« L'étudiante dont je vous ai parlé est arrivée ! », déclara-t-elle sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

Marcus fronça un instant les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir de ce dont elle parlait.

« Mon amie ! Celle qui voudrait faire un stage ici ! On avait convenu d'un rendez-vous ce matin !», lui rappela-t-elle avec insistance.

« Ah oui ! J'ai...j'avais complètement oublié... », s'exclama-t-il en se frappant légèrement le front avec la paume de sa main.

« Je peux lui dire de revenir un autre jour.. », proposa Octavia visiblement contrariée.

« Non non, c'est bon, fait la entrer ! », déclara-t-il en se levant de son siège.

« Ok ! »,dit la jeune agent avant de quitter la pièce.

Avec le meurtre de Dante Wallace et le retour d'Abby, Marcus avait complètement oublié qu'il devait recevoir une jeune étudiante de l'académie du F.B.I qui souhaitait effectuer son stage de fin de cycle au sein de la B.A.U. D'abord réticent, l'agent Kane avait finalement accepté de la recevoir. A dire vrai, Octavia lui avait quelque peu forcé la main en lui rabâchant à longueur de journée que son amie était une élève très douée et particulièrement motivée.

« Monsieur. », le salua quelques secondes plus tard une jeune fille blonde.

Marcus la salua d'un bref signe de tête.

« Je vous en prie installez-vous. », dit-il en lui désignant l'une des chaises en fasse de son bureau.

« Je tenais d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir accepté de me recevoir. Je sais à quel point votre service est surchargé de travail et j'imagine que recevoir des stagiaires est loin d'être l'une de vos priorités. », déclara la jeune étudiante en s'installant en face de lui.

« Effectivement, mais l'agent Blake a su se montrer très persuasive ! », lui répondit Marcus avec un léger rictus.

La jeune fille esquissa un timide sourire.

« Voici mon dossier. J'aurais préféré vous le faire parvenir avant notre entretient, mais il me manquait les résultats de mes derniers tests. Je n'ai pu les récupérer que vendredi soir. », déclara-t-elle en déposant une pochette sur le bureau.

« Aucun souci, je vais y jeter un œil tout de suite. », déclara Marcus en se saisissant des documents.

A peine avait-il posé son regard sur la première page que son cœur sembla louper un battement. L'agent Kane cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis releva vivement la tête vers l'étudiante, stupéfait. 

« Vous êtes... », commença-t-il trop interloqué pour pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher positivement la tête en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? », s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit et je n'ai appris son arrivée que mercredi dernier.», répondit-elle visiblement sincère et légèrement mal à l'aise.

Marcus se contenta d’acquiescer presque imperceptiblement et il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Si la couleur était différente, leurs yeux étaient pourtant habités par la même détermination. Elles avaient toutes deux ce regard franc et ce petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui leur donnait un charisme remarquable. La jeune fille en face de lui avait les cheveux relativement clairs, mais la façon dont ses mèches ondulaient sur ses épaules ne lui était pas totalement étrangère.

L'agent Kane se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait entendu parler de Clarke Griffin.

*******

_« Chérie crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais...Peut être le week-end prochain...Clarke ! Clarke attend ! », raisonna une voix familière en provenance de la salle de conférence alors que Marcus s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui._

_Il était déjà prêt de dix heures du soir et l'agent Kane pensait que le reste de l'équipe avait déjà déserté les lieux. Intrigué, il s'approcha de l'entrée de la salle et s’appuya contre le montant de la porte. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la criminologue. Cette dernière était au téléphone, assise sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle, des dizaines de dossiers éparpillés tout autour d'elle._

_« Chérie ne raccroche pas ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un profond soupire et de jeter son portable un peu plus loin._

_La jeune femme plongea alors sa tête entre ses mains et Marcus hésita un instant à partir afin de ne pas s'immiscer dans son intimité. Depuis leur altercation, quelques jours plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de mots que nécessaire. Il était parfaitement clair qu'elle lui en voulait encore au sujet des paroles déplacées qu'il avait prononcé sans réfléchir et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de s'excuser convenablement. La conversation téléphonique qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait vraisemblablement bouleversé et il était très certainement la dernière personne avec qui elle aurait envie d'en parler._

_Alors qu'il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la jeune femme releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Marcus sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu'il remarquait que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient étonnamment brillants._

_« Oh je...Je pensais que tout le monde était déjà partit...Je... Je suis désolé je... », balbutia-t-elle en laissant ses doigts glisser sous ses yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune larme ne s'était échappé de ses pupilles._

_« Ne vous excusez pas...C'est moi je...Je vous ai entendu parler et.... », bredouilla-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux._

_« C'était ma fille...Clarke...Elle a treize ans...Je lui avais promis de rentrer la voir ce week-end mais avec ce nouveau meurtre... », le coupa-t-elle en laissant ses yeux glisser un instant sur les documents autour d'elle._

_« On pourra se passer de vous... », s'exclama-t-il sur un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_Abby releva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Marcus réalisa alors que ses propos pouvaient porter à confusion. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se servir de cette situation pour se débarrasser d'elle._

_« Non...Enfin je veux dire... On pourra vous tenir au courant par téléphone...Vous n'êtes pas rentrée chez vous depuis presque trois semaines maintenant, vous devriez aller retrouver votre fille ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours... », précisa-t-il plus aimablement._

_Les traits du visage de la jeune femme se firent de nouveau plus doux et un infime sourire sembla étirer momentanément ses lèvres._

_« Ca ne serait pas raisonnable...je n'ai même pas encore terminé de tout éplucher... », souffla-t-elle désabusée en se saisissant d'un dossier._

_« Logiquement vous n'avez pas à le faire. Nous sommes une équipe, on se partage les tâches... », déclara Marcus en avançant dans sa direction._

_« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir une vision d'ensemble pour me faire une idée... », expliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus neutre._

_Marcus l'observa quelques secondes puis acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête._

_« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Il est tard. Je remettrais tout en ordre avant de partir... »,déclara-t-elle aimablement._

_«Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi,  personne ne m'attend à la maison de toute façon... », répondit-il avec un léger sourire en haussant les épaules._

_« Ok, alors vous pouvez... », commença-t-elle à dire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase._

_« Je suis désolé ! », déclara soudainement Marcus comme si les mots lui avaient brûlé la langue._

_« Pour ce que je vous ai dit lors de la surveillance. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je... », ajouta-t-il tandis que son regard se faisait plus fuyant._

_Abby baissa la tête et fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt._

_« L'agent Iceta m'a dit que votre mari était décédé et qu'il travaillait avec vous sur les premiers meurtres de la COL.... Ce que j'ai dis était totalement déplacé et inexcusable...», continua-t-il honteusement._

_« Oui, ça l'était... », confirma-t-elle sans pourtant aucune animosité dans la voix._

_Marcus acquiesça imperceptiblement et continua à fixer le sol._

_Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce. L'agent Kane n'aurait su dire à quel genre de réaction il s'était véritablement attendu, mais à cet instant, il aurait préféré s'être heurté à une fin de non-recevoir plutôt qu'à cette quasi-absence de réaction._

_Marcus n'avait jamais été doué pour s'excuser et il se demanda un instant s'il devait partir ou bien si la jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il en dise plus._

_« Asseyez-vous... », lui souffla-t-elle finalement en se redressant légèrement pour lui faire de la place sur le canapé._

_Surpris, Marcus releva les yeux vers elle et resta immobile. Abby tapota alors légèrement la place à ses côtés et lui offrit un léger sourire encourageant. L'agent hésita encore quelques secondes puis s'exécuta en prenant soin de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux._

_« Il est décédé il y a trois ans...C'était un samedi soir... », commença à raconter la criminologue en fixant le fond de la pièce._

_« Docteur Griffin vous n'êtes pas obligée... », s'empressa-t-il de lui dire en secouant négativement la tête._

_« J'en ai envie... », répondit-elle avec un léger sourire triste._

_Marcus sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis que les paroles de la jeune semblaient raisonner comme un « J'en ai besoin » à ses oreilles. Depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe Marcus ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie personnelle à qui que ce soit. Certes, elle répondait toujours aimablement aux questions qui lui étaient posées, mais sans jamais en dire plus que nécessaire. Même lorsqu'elle se devait d’évoquer son défunt mari pour parler de l'enquête que ce dernier avait menée sur la COL, la jeune femme semblait mettre à point d'honneur à rester la plus objective possible et surtout à garder un ton détaché que peu de personnes auraient été capables d'avoir en de pareilles circonstances._

_Marcus la fixa un instant puis hocha légèrement la tête pour l'encourager à continuer son récit._

_« Il m'avait dit qu'il devait voir une personne pour une enquête, un indic...Je ne sais pas quelle enquête cela concernait ni même qui était cette personne... Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a vu ou non...Quoi qu'il en soit, son corps a été retrouvé dans une ruelle de Brooklyn...Il avait reçu une dizaine de coups de couteau dans le ventre...Il s'est vidé de son sang...Son porte-feuille et sa montre avaient disparu...Trois jours plus tard la police a arrêté un SDF... Il avait encore du sang de Jake sur ses vêtements ainsi que sa montre. Cet homme était complètement défoncé et il a avoué avoir agressé Jake pour lui voler son argent...Il n'y a pas eu de procès. D'après les services pénitentiaires, il n'a pas supporté le sevrage et son cœur a lâché à peine deux jours après son arrestation... », expliqua-t-elle sur un ton digne, le regard fixe, tandis que seule la façon dont ses doigts se crispaient sur son genoux témoignait de son émotion._

_Durant tout son récit Marcus se contenta de l'écouter en silence, son regard braqué sur son visage. A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui poussait la jeune femme à se livrer ainsi devant lui, surtout après la façon dont il l'avait traité lors de la surveillance. Abigail Griffin était en train de lui raconter les moments les plus douloureux de sa vie et il ne se sentait pas digne de telles confessions. D’ordinaire, Marcus Kane n'était pas le genre de personne à qui les gens se confiaient. Non pas parce qu’il ne portait aucun intérêt à la vie des autres, mais plutôt parce que l'image qu'il renvoyait ne faisait pas de lui un confident de choix. La façon dont il avait de garder ses sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui-même passait, en effet, pour de l'indifférence ou pire de la condescendance. De plus, il n'était pas doué pour les relations humaines, du moins c'était ce dont il s'était persuadé au fil des années. Cependant, face à la criminologue, face à cette femme qui jusqu'alors s'était toujours montré si forte, si déterminée, Marcus ne put s'empêcher de laisser son instinct prendre le dessus. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la sienne et serra légèrement ses doigts ._

_« Je suis désolé... », déclara-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme._

_Abby le fixa un instant, visiblement surprise et pendant une fraction de seconde Marcus craignit de n'avoir été trop loin. Il s'apprêta à retirer sa main en s'excusant, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en posant son autre main au dessus de la sienne._

_« Moi aussi... », souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triste._

_Pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent tout deux silencieux. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder, leurs mains toujours l'une au-dessus de l'autre._

_Une mèche de cheveux ondulait sur le côté du visage de la jeune femme et Marcus dû se faire violence pour ne pas la replacer délicatement derrière son oreille._

_De toute sa vie Marcus n'avait jamais rencontré de femme comme celle qui lui faisait actuellement face. Abigail Griffin avait quelque chose de particulier, d'indéfinissable. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et qui avait instantanément attiré son attention dès ce premier jour au Starbucks._

_Au cours de sa vie, l'agent Kane avait connu plusieurs femmes, mais aucune de ses relations n'avait duré plus de quelques mois. Il avait respecté toutes ces femmes, il avait passé avec certaines d'entre elles de très bons moments mais en définitive, il n'en avait jamais véritablement aimé aucune. Pas une seule n'avait réussit à percer la carapace qu'il s'était construite au fil des années._

_« Clarke avait dix ans à l'époque... »,reprit finalement la criminologue en rompant le contact entre ses mains et celle de Marcus._

_Un sentiment de manque sembla instantanément envahir ce dernier. C'était comme si en seulement quelques minutes, il avait déjà développé une dépendance à l'égard de la sensation de ces mains si douces et si fragiles contre la sienne._

_« Elle et son père étaient si proches qu'il m'arrivait parfois d'envier leur relation...Ils leur suffisaient d'un regard pour se comprendre...Elle lui ressemble énormément...C'était une petite fille pleine de joie, elle s’émerveillait d'un rien, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais depuis ce jour-là, ce n'est plus pareil. Même lorsqu'elle sourit son regard a perdu sa petite étincelle...Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais réussir à combler le manque de son père. », continua-t-elle avec un sourire empli de mélancolie._

_« Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort... », lui souffla alors Marcus avec un timide sourire encourageant._

_La jeune femme le dévisagea quelques secondes. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Lèvres que Marcus se surprit à fixer intensément avant de réaliser que ce qui était en train de lui traverser l'esprit était totalement inapproprié._

_« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons survécu.... », déclara-t-elle finalement tandis que ses yeux semblaient de nouveau se mettre à briller._

_« Vous êtes une femme forte Docteur Griffin et si votre fille vous ressemble alors vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir...Vous y arriverez. Ensemble ! »,tenta-t-il de la rassurer en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule._

_« Merci... », souffla-t-elle sincèrement tandis qu'une larme s'échappait finalement de sa pupille._

**_***_ **

« Elle vous a dit pourquoi elle était là ? », interrogea-t-il la jeune fille en face de lui.

_«_  Juste que le signe de la COL avait été retrouvé sur une scène de crime. », répondit simplement l'étudiante.

Marcus acquiesça brièvement.

« Vous comprendrez alors que je ne peux pas vous prendre en stage tant que nous n'en avons pas terminé avec ce dossier. », déclara-t-il en se laissant légèrement aller contre le dossier de son siège.

« Elle a aussi dit que vous n'étiez pas encore certain que cela soit vraiment eux ! », ajouta-t-elle comme si cela pouvait être un argument valable.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. », déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

« Je comprends...J'ai été personnellement touchée par cette affaire... », dit-elle en acquiesçant légèrement.

La jeune fille baissa alors les yeux et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Cela étant dit, ma mère également, alors pourquoi avoir fait appel à elle ? », rétorqua-t-elle en relevant vivement la tête vers lui après quelques secondes.

Marcus réprima un sourire. Le petit air provocateur qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'étudiante était en tout point semblable à celui de sa mère.

« Je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette décision et pour être honnête, je me suis même opposé à sa venue. », répondit-il sérieusement.

« Il y a six ans aussi ? », insista-t-elle en soutenant son regard sur un ton qui sembla presque sonner comme un reproche.

« A cette époque votre mère connaissait parfaitement bien le dossier, elle avait des informations dont nous avions besoin et... », commença-t-il à lui répondre avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

« Des informations ? Comme le fait que Jaha n'était pas la tête pensante de la COL ? », lui lança-t-elle brusquement avec un petit air satisfait.

Si la jeune femme en face de lui avait réellement eu l'intention de le surprendre et bien, c'était chose faite. Marcus secoua légèrement la tête, incertain d'avoir vraiment bien entendu ce que la jeune femme venait de dire.

« Pardon ? », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pourrais vous être utile aussi ! », fit-elle valoir effrontément.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Jaha n'était pas le chef de la COL ? », la questionna-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de ce stage ! », insista-t-elle avec sérieux.

A cet instant Marcus n'aurait su dire qui de la mère ou de la fille était la plus agaçante, mais cette fois cette similitude ne l'amusa pas du tout.

« Mademoiselle Griffin ceci n'est pas un jeu, si vous savez des choses alors... », déclara-t-il tandis qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine ! », le coupa de nouveau la jeune fille mais cette fois avec beaucoup moins d'assurance.

« C'est juste que... », commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de marquer une pause comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

« Avant tout, vous ne devez pas en parler à ma mère, ça la rendrait folle, mais... Je suis en contact avec Jaha. », avoua-t-elle finalement.

Une fois encore Marcus resta stupéfait.

« En contact ? », répéta-t-il médusé.

« On s'écrit des lettres et je suis même allé le voir deux fois à la prison. Après le procès et ce qui est arrivé à son fils, j'ai eu besoin de réponse, de vraies réponses, pas des semi-vérité que me servait ma mère. La deuxième fois où j'y suis allé, nous étions en train de parler de mon père et il a dit, je cite :  I **ls** ont considéré qu'il devenait une menace . Je lui ai demandé de qui il parlait mais il a refusé de répondre, il a juste dit qu'il s'était mal exprimé et que c'était lui qui avait considéré que mon père devenait trop dangereux. », expliqua-t-elle sans ciller.

L'agent Kane hocha distraitement la tête et commença à caresser machinalement sa barbe. Ce que lui disait la jeune fille en face de lui n'avait aucun sens. Si cela était vrai, ils en auraient forcément trouvé des traces six ans plus tôt. Tous les lieux où Jaha s'était trouvé à un moment donné de sa vie avait été perquisitionnés et toutes ses correspondances avaient été passées au crible.

« Jaha est un manipulateur, il a sûrement voulu... », affirma-t-il mais de nouveau la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

« Je suis plus que certaine qu'il ne l'a vraiment pas fait exprès. Après ça, il a arrêté de répondre à mes lettres pendant plusieurs mois. Je connais cet homme depuis toujours, j'ai vu son regard quand il s'est rendu compte de son lapsus, il n'était pas seul, j'en suis persuadée ! », ajouta-t-elle avec une conviction qui réussit à lui semer le doute.

Marcus la fixa plusieurs secondes puis se leva de son siège. Il commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large tandis qu'il tentait de se remémorer toutes les informations du dossier. Si ce que Clarke Griffin venait de lui dire s'avérait vrai alors le meurtre de Dante Wallace pouvait effectivement être l’œuvre de la COL et d'autres crimes ne tarderaient alors pas à être commis.

« Je pourrais retourner le voir à la prison, je pourrais essayer de voir s'il sait quelque chose sur votre affaire et vous en rendre compte ! », proposa finalement la jeune fille.

Marcus fit immédiatement volte-face et secoua négativement la tête.

« C'est hors de question ! Vous devez absolument rompre tout contact avec lui. Cet homme est dangereux ! », s'exclama-t-il avec force.

« Il ne me ferra jamais de mal ! », se défendit Clarke.

« Ca vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ! Jaha est fou, il est complètement imprévisible ! », lui rétorqua fermement Marcus.

« Si je le sais ! Il ne me ferra jamais rien parce que je suis la seule personne qui peut lui parler des deux seules choses qui comptent désormais pour lui : son fils et ma mère ! », affirma-t-elle sure d'elle.

De nouveau, Marcus resta coi, mais cette fois, il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

« Votre mère ? », répéta-t-il alors qu'une mauvaise intuition semblait l'envahir.

« Vous ne savez pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir ? », s'enquit-il vivement de plus en plus inquiet.

« Il est amoureux d'elle, il l'a toujours été ! », déclara la jeune femme.

« Il vous l'a dit ? », demanda-t-il tandis que ses poings se serraient inconsciemment.

« Oui et il lui a dit à elle aussi. », affirma la jeune femme en l'observant avec une pointe de suspicion dans le regard.

Marcus se frotta le front et recommença à marcher dans la pièce. Les révélations de Clarke venaient de soulever instantanément des centaines de nouvelles questions dans son esprit. Pourquoi Abby lui avait-elle caché cette information. Quand l'avait-elle su ? Cela avait-il eu une incidence sur l'affaire ? Était-ce pour cela que...

« Et bien, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à qui ma mère caches des choses... », déclara finalement la jeune fille en le toisant ostensiblement.

Trop accaparé par ses pensées, Marcus ne remarqua que la jeune fille s'était levée et qu'elle s’apprêtait à partir que lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Si jamais vous changez d'avis pour le stage, vous avez mon numéro ! », lui lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser la porte claquer derrière elle.


	7. Chapter 7

##  **Chapitre 7 :**

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle. Sans aucune nouvelle de Clarke malgré les nombreux messages qu'elle lui avait laissé sur son répondeur, Abby s'était replongée dans les innombrables dossiers que Jake avait rassemblés sur la COL des années auparavant. Elle avait relu encore et encore les centaines de pages que contenaient chaque affaire : constatations, procès-verbaux d'audition, rapports d'autopsie…La criminologue avait repassé tous les éléments au crible dans l'espoir de trouver un lien avec le président de la Mont Wheater Compagny, en vain.

En se noyant ainsi dans le travail, Abby avait espéré pouvoir se changer les idées, s'empêcher de repenser aux reproches qui se dessinaient dans les yeux de sa fille ou bien à la haine qui semblait lacérer le visage de Marcus chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Pendant six ans, elle s'était évertuée à refouler au plus profond de son esprit tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en essayant de se convaincre que toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prise avaient été les bonnes, qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et que les regrets n'avaient pas leur place dans son processus de reconstruction. Elle avait tenté de se convaincre que tout finirait par s'arranger, qu'un jour, il lui suffirait de se réveiller et que tout irait mieux, que toutes les cicatrices que la COL lui avait laissées ne seraient  plus que de simple marque sans importance.

Cependant, face à tous ces dossiers, la criminologue avait finalement réaliser qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusion, que les stigmates du passé étaient encore là, que tous les événements qu'elle avait vécus étaient encore gravés dans sa chair et le seraient certainement à jamais. Chaque nouvelle page tournée avait été comme faire un véritable bon dans le passé. Chaque mot, chaque nom, chaque date l'avaient brutalement ramené des années en arrière et avaient apporté avec eux leur lot de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Tous n'étaient pas originellement pénibles, mais les événements qui s'étaient produit postérieurement leur avaient donné un goût amer et cruel. 

En relisant le dossier du meurtre d'un officier de police ainsi que de toute sa famille, Abby n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser au soir où Jake était rentré à la maison le visage totalement décomposé et les mains tremblantes après la découverte des corps. Elle s'était souvenue de la façon dont il les avait prises, elle et Clarke, dans ses bras et serré si fort contre lui que l'espace de quelques minutes, Abby avait eu l'impression qu'il ne les laisserait jamais plus quitter son étreinte. Elle s'était souvenue de la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour ce soir-là, de la façon dont ses bras s'étaient enroulés fermement autour de sa taille tandis qu'il n'avait cessé de lui répéter à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il les aimait toutes les deux et que jamais, au grand jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un leur faire du mal.

La vision d'une simple tâche sur le coin d'un relevé téléphonique lui avait littéralement déchiré le cœur. Sa gorge s'était nouée et ses mains s'étaient mis à trembler tandis que la voix de Jaha lui annonçant la mort de Jake lui était revenue en mémoire. Elle s'était rappelé la façon dont ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle et du bruit de son verre de vin qui explosait en mille morceaux sur la table basse du salon où étaient empilés les dossiers de son mari.

La mention mort en service sur l'en-tête d'un rapport d'autopsie lui avait donné l'impression de sentir de nouveau cette main chaude et hésitante qui s'était discrètement glissée dans la sienne tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux les sanglots d'une jeune femme lui avaient semblé si cruellement familiers. Elle s'était souvenue de la fureur de vivre qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné à son hôtel après l'enterrement et de l’irrépressible besoin de se sentir vivante, de le sentir vivant, qui lui avait tordu l'estomac tandis qu'il pressait chastement ses lèvres contre sa joue. Elle s'était souvenue de la façon dont leurs vêtements avaient volé sans aucune retenue au travers de la pièce, de la façon dont leurs corps s'étaient trouvés si naturellement et de l'impression qu'elle avait eue d'enfin pouvoir respirer de nouveau depuis une éternité.

« Non je…Sérieusement, je n'étais pas au courant, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ! », déclara Octavia alors que la criminologue arrivait dans la salle de réunion pour le briefing de début de semaine.

Les yeux de l'agent Kane se posèrent immédiatement sur elle.

« Docteur Griffin ! », s'empressa-t-il de la saluer brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune agent en face de lui.

Cette dernière fit volte-face et gratifia Abby d'un simple signe de tête en la dévisageant.

« On en reparlera plus tard. », lui souffla Kane avant d'aller s’asseoir en bout de table.

Octavia la fixa encore quelques secondes et Abby eut l'étrange impression d'avoir interrompu une conversation qui la concernait.

« Il y a un problème agent Blake ? », lui demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, suspicieuse.

« Aucun ! », répondit la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons non sans l'avoir ostensiblement toisé une dernière fois.

Abby ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une légère moue dubitative mais préféra ne pas insister. En seulement quelques jours, la criminologue avait pu se rendre compte que la jeune Blake n'était pas le genre de personne à s'encombrer de manière, ni de politesse. Sa conduite semblait être guidée par son instinct et non par la réflexion. Elle avait un petit côté sauvage qui semblait la rendre insaisissable et indestructible.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle, ça doit être ta jupe ! L'agent Blake pense qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir porter du cuir ! », railla Raven en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle.

« Le cuir, ça se mérite ! », lui lança Octavia avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Si tu le dis ! », lui rétorqua l'agent de liaison en lui lançant un dossier que la jeune femme attrapa au vol sans aucune difficulté.

« En tout cas, moi, je te trouve canon, et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule ! », ajouta Raven cette fois à l’intention de la criminologue en lui donnant un dossier et en désignant d'un signe de tête l'autre l'extrémité de la salle.

Abby tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et perdit immédiatement son sourire amusé alors que l'allusion de Raven prenait tout son sens. Les yeux de Marcus étaient braqués sur elle, mais l'agent semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Abby détourna immédiatement le regard et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. S'il y a six ans ses joues se seraient probablement empourprée, aujourd'hui la jeune femme ne ressentit qu'un profond malaise.  

_« Arrêtes de faire ça ! », lui intima-t-elle en le fixant dans le reflet du miroir alors qu'elle accrochait ses boucles d'oreilles._

_« De faire quoi ? », lui demanda Marcus innocemment alors qu'il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le montant de la porte  à l'entrée de la chambre._

_« Tu le sais très bien ! », dit-elle sur un ton faussement agacé._

_Marcus arqua un sourcil et la questionna du regard._

_« De me regarder comme si…Enfin tu sais…De cette façon là ! », répondit-elle avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir exaspéré malgré l'infime sourire qui commençait à étirer ses lèvres._

_« Tu veux dire… », commença-t-il d'une voix suave alors qu'il avançait doucement et dangereusement dans sa direction._

_« Comme si tu étais la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue ? », continua-t-il en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches afin de l'attirer contre lui._

_« Marcus l'équipe nous attend ! », lui rappela-t-elle en se tortillant légèrement pour l'inviter à la lâcher._

_« Comme si j'avais follement envie de te retirer cette jupe et de te faire l'amour pendant des heures ? », ajouta-t-il en refermant complètement ses bras autour de sa taille afin de l'empêcher de bouger avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou et d'aspirer délicatement sa peau._

_Abby ferma instinctivement les yeux et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure._

_« Comme si tu étais un tueur en série qui observe sa prochaine proie ! », répondit-elle avec un large sourire en se laissant aller contre lui, incapable de résister à la sensation de ses lèvres sur son corps._

_« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi ! », lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de mordiller la parcelle de peau contre laquelle il pouvait probablement sentir son pouls s'accélérer._

_Abby laissa échapper un léger gémissement et leva son bras afin de laisser ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux de son amant._

_« Mais avec cette tenue, vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile Docteur Griffin… », dit-il tandis que sa main entamait un va et vient le long de sa cuisse lui provoquant d’irrépressibles frissons malgré le cuir qui lui recouvrait la peau._

La jupe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui n'était pas celle d'il y a six ans, mais une jupe crayon en cuir noir restait une jupe crayon en cuir noir et Abby était pratiquement certaine qu'à cet instant le même souvenir défilait probablement dans l'esprit de Marcus. La criminologue se maudit intérieurement et s'empressa de s’asseoir. 

* * *

« Aucun juge n'a encore accepté de nous délivrer un mandat concernant la Mont Weather Compagny mais rien ne nous empêche d'aller interroger les employés. », déclara Marcus lorsque que tous les membres de l'équipe furent arrivés.

« Je sais qu'ils l'ont déjà été par la police locale, mais nous aurons peut-être plus de chance. Les Blake, vous irez à la MWC voir s'ils acceptent de vous laisser entrer. Dans le cas contraire, vous attendrez la sortie des bureaux. A mon avis personne ne vous parlera, mais laissez leur votre carte, avec un peu de chance l'un d'entre eux acceptera de vous dire quelque chose sous couvert d'anonymat. », continua Marcus tandis que le frère et la sœur acquiesçaient.

« Miller, Docteur Griffin, voyez si vous pouvez contacter des anciens employés, la liste est dans le dossier. », déclara-t-il en se contentant de fixer brièvement le senior de l'équipe.

« Reyes il me faudrait la liste de toutes les personnes avec qui Jaha a été en contact depuis son incarcération : visites, téléphone, mail, co-détenus ! Sors-moi aussi la liste de toutes les personnes qui travaillent où ont travaillé à la prison, même les employés des entreprises sous-traitantes ! S'il a ne serait-ce que croiser le regard de quelqu'un, je veux cette personne sur la liste.», dit-il sérieusement.

 _«_ On creuse du côté de la COL alors ? », s'enquit Octavia.

« On va se contenter de cette liste pour le moment. Dès que c'est fait, tu me l’envoies directement, on s'en occupera ensemble ! », dit-il en fixant l'agent de liaison.

« Au travail ! », termina-t-il en refermant le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

Tous firent de même et commencèrent à se lever pour quitter la pièce.

« Docteur Griffin, je pourrais vous voir quelques minutes ? », dit-il alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte aux côtés de David Miller.

La jeune femme acquiesça brièvement et fit savoir à son coéquipier de la journée qu'elle le rejoindrait dans son bureau.  

Marcus attendit que tous les autres membres aient quitté la salle pour fermer la porte derrière eux. Il pouvait sentir le regard inquisiteur de la criminologue braqué sur lui et pendant quelque secondes, il se contenta de fixer le sol à la recherche de la meilleure façon de débuter cette conversation.

« Écoutes je… », commença-t-il avant de s’interrompre et de se racler nerveusement la gorge.

« Clarke était dans mon bureau ce matin. », se lança-t-il finalement en relevant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Clarke ?! », répéta Abby en écarquillant les yeux.

« Elle voudrait faire un stage ici. », l'informa-t-il en tentant de garder un visage impassible malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis que la jeune étudiante avait quitté son bureau.

Cette dernière ne tenait très clairement pas à ce que sa mère apprenne qu'elle était en contact avec Jaha et quand bien même l'agent Kane désapprouvait totalement cette situation, il n'avait aucune envie d’inquiéter Abby plus que nécessaire ou d'envenimer la relation visiblement déjà tendue entre la mère et la fille.

« Qu'est-ce que… Non ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? », s'exclama Abby en fronçant les sourcils, le reproche encré sur son visage.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était elle ! Enfin, Octavia m'a seulement demandé de recevoir une de ses amies de l'académie, elle ne m'a pas donné son nom.. », se défendit Marcus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? », s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander en faisant un pas presque menaçant dans sa direction.

« Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. », dit-il avec aplomb comme pour anticiper la réaction de son interlocutrice.

« Pardon ? Il n'y a pas à réfléchir si jamais il s'avère que le meurtre de Wallace est véritablement lié à la COL alors… », s'offusqua la criminologue tandis que ses mains commençaient à s'agiter devant elle.

« Je sais ! », acquiesça-t-il avec sérieux.  

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais elle est…Comment dire…Convaincante. Ce qui est loin d'être surprenant. », ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus léger alors qu'un infime rictus étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

« Convaincante ? », s'exclama Abby en le fusillant du regard.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une nouvelle tirade interminable sur les raisons qui pourraient être opposées à la venue de Clarke, Marcus fût surpris de voir le regard de son interlocutrice se troubler soudainement.

Abby baissa les yeux et s'éloigna de quelques pas, pensive.

« Est-ce qu'elle…A-t-elle…  !», bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de se passer une main sur le visage.  

« Peu importe ! C'est non ! », se reprit-elle finalement avec force.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la mêler à cette histoire, elle a déjà trop souffert à cause de Jaha ! C'est hors de question ! », insista-t-elle sur un ton non équivoque, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Marcus se contenta d’acquiescer et resta silencieux tandis que la jeune femme tournait les talons pour ouvrir la porte.

Au même instant Marcus se surprit à faire un pas dans sa direction.

« Abby ! », souffla-t-il en attrapant son coude pour la retenir.

La criminologue fit volte-face, non sans jeter un rapide coup d’œil à la main posée sur son bras et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

L'agent Kane déglutit difficilement et se maudit intérieurement. Abigail Griffin avait fait le choix de sortir définitivement de sa vie et de ce fait, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se soucier d'elle. Cependant, même six ans après, il n'en était  toujours pas capable.  

« Je crois que vous devriez parler de ce qui s'est passé…Elle a besoin de réponse. », lui fit-il savoir sur un ton qui se voulait bienveillant.

Abby sembla rester un instant sans voix. Elle le fixa étrangement quelques secondes puis secoua négativement la tête.  

« Elle sait déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ! », répondit-elle froidement en retirant son coude de son étreinte.

Marcus se retint de soupirer face à cette réaction. Il n'était absolument pas en train de remettre en cause la façon dont elle s'occupait de sa fille, loin de là, mais sans surprise c' était très probablement la façon dont elle interprétait ses mots à cet instant.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Marcus n'avait jamais rencontré Clarke mais il savait qu'Abigail Griffin était une bonne mère. Elle n'était certainement pas parfaite, personne ne pouvait l'être, mais il savait parfaitement à quel point Abby aimait sa fille et qu'elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour la protéger.  

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense ! », insista-t-il tout de même en s'efforçant de garder un ton amical.

« Je sais ce qui est bon pour ma fille Marcus ! Je me passerais de tes conseils ! », lui lança-t-elle visiblement piquée au vif.

« Ce n'est plus une enfant ! », lui objecta Marcus en soutenant son regard.

« Tu ne la connais pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as vu une fois que tu sais tout sur elle, même si tu as fait ton truc de profiler ! Il y a certaines choses qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Je me dois de la protéger ! », déclara-t-elle alors que la colère commençait à déformer ses traits.

« Ce n'est pas en leur cachant des choses que l'on protège les gens Abby ! », rétorqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu alors que les mots de Clarke concernant les sentiments de Jaha lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, pourquoi elle avait gardé cette information pour elle. En soit cela n'aurait rien changé au profil qu'ils avaient établi et aux explications que l'équipe avait fournies à la Cour lors du procès. Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Abby s'était toujours montrée relativement discrète sur ses sentiments et ses états d'âme, ils étaient tous deux semblables sur ce point, mais à l'époque, Marcus avait cru que leur relation était assez forte pour qu'aucun d'eux n'ait besoin de passer ce genre d'information sous silence. Du moins, c'était ce que lui ressentait et visiblement, cela n'était, en définitive, pas réciproque. Cette pensée lui serra un instant le cœur, mais il s'efforça de rester concentrer sur le moment présent.  

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », lui demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Rien ! », répondit-il finalement en détournant le regard.

« Est-ce…Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? », s'enquit-elle avec, lui sembla-t-il, une légère pointe d’appréhension.

« Non ! », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Alors que son regard rencontrait de nouveau le sien, Marcus remarqua le soulagement qui sembla traverser furtivement le visage de la jeune femme. Il la fixa quelques secondes tandis qu'un léger doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aurait pu me dire ? », s'empressa-t-il de lui demander en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

« Je…rien ! », répondit-elle le regard fuyant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne fit que renforcer sa curiosité.

« Réponds-moi ! », exigea-t-il en posant sa main droite sur la porte afin de la refermer.

Abby laissa échapper un léger hoquet de surprise alors qu'elle se retrouvait coincée entre la porte et l'agent du F.B.I.

« Laisse-moi passer Marcus ! », lui ordonna-t-elle la mâchoire crispée en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec la COL n'est-ce pas ? », s'enquit-il en faisant un nouveau pas vers elle, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à se coller totalement contre la porte dans son dos.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! », rétorqua-t-elle effrontément.

« C'est à propos de moi ? », insista-t-il en posant sa main gauche de l'autre côté de son visage.

« Arrêtes de jouer au profiler Marcus ! Tu te fais des idées ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. », lui répondit-elle alors que ses yeux semblaient chercher un échappatoire.  

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit à propos de nous ? », lui demanda-t-il un ton plus bas en la fixant intensément.

Cette fois Abby tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, alors qu'une légère grimace déformait les traits de son visage. A cet instant Marcus senti que la vérité était proche, qu'il allait peut être enfin savoir ce qui lui avait réellement traversé l'esprit six ans plus tôt.

« Abby ?! », insista-t-il dans un souffle en posant délicatement son index sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

La criminologue résista encore quelques secondes. Ses yeux restèrent clos et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Abby… », répéta-t-il, sa voix se faisant presque suppliante tandis que son front n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du siens.

Finalement, la jeune femme se décida à ouvrir les yeux et Marcus sentit son cœur se serrer alors que le regard de la criminologue se révélait empli de larme. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de réaction et il regretta instantanément de l'avoir ainsi poussée dans ses retranchements. Légèrement déstabilisé, Marcus s'apprêta à reculer mais les doigts de la jeune femme agrippèrent sa veste et elle pressa son front contre le siens.

Marcus sentit tous ses muscles se tendre et sa respiration se couper. Il ferma les yeux et lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas immédiatement enrouler ses bras autour de ce corps qui hantait ses nuits depuis six ans et pour ne pas laisser son visage se perdre dans cette chevelure dont le parfum lui avait si souvent fait perdre la tête.

A cet instant il réalisa que malgré la colère, malgré la rancune et malgré toute la peine que cette femme avait pu lui causé, elle lui collait à la peau.

« Arrêtes…Je t'en pris ne m'oblige pas à… », souffla-t-elle finalement la gorge nouée.

Au même instant, le portable de Marcus se mit à sonner. Ce dernier jura intérieurement et fit à contrecœur quelques pas en arrière pour décrocher. Abby en profita pour ouvrir la porte,  mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil la main de Marcus agrippa de nouveau son bras.

« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre ! », se contenta-t-il de lui dire, le visage blême.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois je vous présente mes excuses pour mon retard dans la publication. :/ En tant que lectrice je sais que c'est embêtant car du coup on a oublié pas mal de chose des chapitres précédents. J'espère que le flashback réussira à me faire un peu pardonner :) 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage !

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent environ une heure et demi plus tard, la police locale ainsi que l'équipe de légistes étaient déjà sur place. Abby laissa son regard glisser sur le paysage qui l'entourait et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en d'autre circonstances cet endroit devait être particulièrement agréable. Une maison en bois bordait un immense lac tandis que la forêt du _Patuxent Research Refuges_ s'étendait à perte de vue. _Jake aurait adoré cet endroit_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un rêve qu'elle avait partagé de nombreuses fois avec son défunt mari lorsqu'ils évoquaient leurs vieux jours. Ils avaient rêvé d'un endroit perdu au milieu des montagnes, d'un endroit entouré de verdure et de tellement d'arbres qu'ils auraient eu l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

La voix de l'agent Kane la fit soudainement revenir à la réalité.

«Un suicide ? Quand vous nous avez appelé, vous avez mentionné un meurtre !», s'exclama ce dernier en direction du chef de la police locale.

«C'est ce qu'à cru le garde-chasse qui l'a trouvé ! Moi et mes gars, on n'était pas encore arrivé sur les lieux, mais quand il a parlé des inscriptions sur le mur ça m'a tout de suite fait penser au meurtre de ce type-là. Wallace !», répondit le policier, visiblement agacé par les propos du chef du BAU.

«Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le meurtre de Dante Wallace ?», le questionna brusquement Bellamy en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Le chef de la police haussa légèrement les épaules et baissa les yeux.

«Ben en fait, j'ai un ami qui bosse à la scientifique, il m'a dit que ça pourrait être lié à la secte City of litght.», avoua-t-il un peu penaud.

Les règles au sujet du meurtre de Dante Wallace avaient été claires, aucune fuite ne serait tolérée et encore moins celles concernant les éléments qui pouvaient laisser penser que la secte la plus meurtrière des États-Unis pouvait être de nouveau active.

«Comme tout le monde, j'avais suivi le procès de leur chef à la télé et donc je sais à quoi ressemble leur signe. Vous devriez aller jeter un coup d’œil à l'intérieur…» ajouta-t-il avant de désigner d'un bref signe de tête la cabane derrière lui.

Bellamy et l'agent Kane échangèrent un regard puis s'avancèrent en direction de l'entrée.

«S'il y a la moindre fuite, vous en serez tenu pour responsable !», déclara le jeune agent en dépassant le chef de la police qui se contenta d’acquiescer.

La criminologue leur emboîta le pas et pénétra à son tour dans la cabane. Une forte odeur de fer saturait l'atmosphère alors que des litres de sang ruisselaient encore sur le sol, s'échappant de sous la bâche blanche qui recouvrait le corps de la victime.

«Agent Kane, je dirige le BAU et voici mon équipe.», se présenta l'agent du F.B.I en adressant un signe de tête aux trois personnes en blouse blanche qui s’affairaient à faire les premiers relevés.

«Docteur Nicolas Kyos, légiste.» le salua brièvement un homme à la barbe bien fournie et au regard sombre.

Sans prendre de temps, le médecin légiste découvrit le corps et offrit à la vue de tous, le visage déchiqueté de la victime. Abby y jeta un bref coup d’œil puis détourna les yeux. Ni la vue du sang ni celle de cadavres ne l'avait jamais dérangée, mais la criminologue savait par expérience que les photographies des légistes étaient bien plus parlantes une fois que le corps avait été nettoyé. Il ne servait donc à rien de s'appesantir sur une telle vision, si ce n'était à donner de la matière à ses futurs cauchemars.

«A première vue, c'est bien un suicide. A mon avis l'autopsie le confirmera. Je n'ai trouvé aucune marque de défense ni de marque de liens visibles sur le corps. Ce pauvre type s'est tranché les veines avant de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Généralement, c'est l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux. En vérité, je pense que les veines c'était pour pouvoir faire ça.» expliqua le médecin légiste avant de désigner du doigt une inscription en lettre de sang sur le mur du fond.

**_«I tried to stop her»_ **

«Vous pensez que c'est la victime qui l'a écrite ?» s'enquit Octavia en faisant quelques pas en avant sans quitter la phrase des yeux.

«Ah ça, on ne peut pas en être sur pour le moment. Il faudra une expertise graphologique.», répondit le légiste en refermant sa mallette.

«On connaît l'identité de la victime ?» l'interrogea Bellamy.

«Ses papiers sont sur la table.», répondit le docteur Kyos en désignant quelques documents placés dans des sachets transparents sur la petite table basse.

«J'en ai terminé pour le moment. Si ça vous va, je vais dire aux gars de la morgue qu'ils peuvent embarquer le corps.», déclara le légiste en direction de l'agent Kane qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

«Attendez !», s'exclama brusquement le jeune Blake.

«Kane, faut que vous voyiez ça !» ajouta-t-il le visage blême en agitant le scellé qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Bien que le jeune agent ne se soit adressé qu'à son supérieur, Abby se dirigea vers lui. Elle se plaça à ses côtés et lorsqu'elle tendit le cou pour lire le nom inscrit sur la carte d'identité, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le corps et malgré le sang qui recouvrait le visage de la victime et les six ans qui s'étaient écoulés, la jeune femme réussit à reconnaître quelques traits familiers.

«Christopher Brunker. Qui s'est ?», s'enquit Octavia qui s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds derrière son frère.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de réunion quelques heures plus tôt, Abby releva les yeux vers l'agent Kane. Ce dernier la fixait également et pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent silencieux, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot malgré l'insistance d'Octavia.

 

* * *

_«Ils devraient déjà y être.», déclara l'agent Kane en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau._

_Abby se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce et se contentait de l'observer, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant son anxiété était grande._

_«J'aurais dû aller avec eux ! Ils n'ont pas assez d'expérience !», ajouta-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage._

_«Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour convaincre l'agent Iceta,» lui assura sincèrement Abby._

_L'agent du F.B.I la fixa un instant puis secoua négativement la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau._

_«Ils sont trop jeunes.» souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux._

_«Hey ! Vous les avez bien formés. Ils vont réussir !» déclara fermement la criminologue en s'approchant de lui._

_Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le jeune Christopher Brunker, 14 ans, avait disparu. L'équipe n'avait été chargée de l'affaire que dix jours auparavant, lorsque la police locale de Denver avait découvert sur son ordinateur un échange de mail faisant référence à la City of light. L'agent Kane avait immédiatement voulu se rendre sur place, mais l'agent Iceta avait refusé en raison de la nouvelle affaire qui leur avait été confiée. Le corps de Luna Gordic, une avocate spécialisée dans les droits de l'homme avait été retrouvé trois jours après l'échec de la surveillance de l'usine désaffectée. Son assassinat avait fait grand bruit et pas seulement au niveau national. En effet, le monde entier s'était ému de ce meurtre sanglant, directement attribué par les médias à la City of light. La jeune femme était connue pour avoir été un des témoins principaux lors du procès du tribunal pénal international pour l’ex-Yougoslavie et son témoignage avait permis de faire condamner un grand nombre d'officiers pour le_ _massacre de Srebrenica_ _. Suite à ce procès, elle avait émigré aux États-Unis et deux jours avant sa mort, elle avait eu l'honneur de faire le discours d'ouverture du congrès annuel de la commission inter-américaine des droits de l'homme. Le corps de l'avocate avait été retrouvé lardé de coup de couteau, une quarantaine selon le légiste, et abandonné dans une décharge à l'est de la ville. Un drapeau de l’ex-Yougoslavie sur lequel avait été dessiné le signe de l'infini lui avait été planté en plein cœur._

_La criminologue avait été témoin de l'obstination avec laquelle l'agent Kane avait tenté de faire changer d'avis sa supérieure, arguant que l'adolescent était probablement encore en vie et que cela suffisait à faire passer cette affaire en priorité. Le chef du BAU avait tout tenté pour la convaincre. Il avait tenté de la raisonner. Il l'avait menacé de démissionner puis il était allé jusqu'à la supplier, en vain. L'agent Iceta n'avait finalement consentit qu'à autoriser le déplacement de deux agents : Collins et Blake. Tous les autres avaient du continuer à travailler sur l'affaire Gordic. Malgré cela, Kane avait demandé à Raven de passer au crible l'ordinateur du jeune Christopher. Ce dernier était décrit par ses proches comme étant un petit génie de l'informatique, mais malgré ses impressionnantes compétences pour son jeune âge, l'analyste avait réussit à tout déchiffrer. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussit à localiser sa dernière connexion quelques heures plus tôt et avait directement transmis ces informations à ses deux coéquipiers._

_Abby et l'agent Kane attendaient donc des nouvelles de l'équipe et espéraient qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour récupérer l'adolescent. Tout deux savaient que l'opération était risquée. En effet, si Christopher avait réellement été enlevé par la secte, Finn et Bellamy accompagnés par la police locale risquaient de se retrouver en face de dangereux criminels prêts à tout et sans aucune limite._

_Depuis son arrivée au sein de l'équipe, Abby n'avait jamais vu l'agent Kane aussi nerveux et pour être honnête cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa propre anxiété. S'il ne témoignait jamais de l'affection envers les membres de son équipe, la jeune femme s'était pourtant rapidement rendu compte que cela n'était en vérité qu'une façade. D'une certaine manière, il semblait se sentir responsable de chacun des jeunes agents et non pas uniquement parce qu'il était leur chef. Abby avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il avait tendance à se montrer particulièrement protecteur envers le jeune agent Blake._

_L'agent Kane se contenta de soupirer en secouant légèrement la tête. Débout face à lui, Abby se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais le voir ainsi la rendait mal à l'aise. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et se pencha légèrement pour presser ses lèvres contre sa joue. L'homme ne bougea pas, mais elle eut l'impression qu'il avait cessé de respirer._

_Lorsqu'elle se recula en laissant ses doigts glisser tendrement le long de sa mâchoire, Abby lui offrit un sourire timide._

_«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?», lui demanda-t-il visiblement surpris et un peu désorienté malgré l'infime sourire qui étirait dorénavant ses lèvres._

_A dire vrai, la criminologue n'en avait elle-même pas la moindre idée. Le geste lui était venu naturellement. Peut-être était-ce le seul moyen que son esprit avait trouvé pour le rassurer, pour le réconforter comme il l'avait fait lui-même en lui prenant la main quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Jake et de Clarke. Ou bien était-ce tout simplement parce plus ou moins consciemment, elle en avait eu envie ?_

_Même si la plupart du temps, la jeune femme s'efforçait d'ignorer les sensations qui parcouraient son corps chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient ou bien chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient par inadvertance, Abby ne pouvait nier que cet homme provoquait chez elle des choses qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années. Même lorsqu'ils étaient en désaccord, même lorsque leurs échanges devenaient particulièrement violents et raisonnaient dans les bureaux du département des sciences du comportement, elle sentait toujours cette petite flamme reprendre vie au creux de son ventre. Cette petite flamme qu'elle pensait éteinte à jamais._

_Après quelques secondes de réflexion Abby haussa légèrement les épaules et pencha la tête._

_«Qu'il faut garder espoir.» souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

_L'agent Kane la fixa d'une étrange manière puis soudain, elle vit son regard descendre sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine alors que l'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda s'il allait l'embrasser à son tour._

_Malheureusement, elle ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse, car la sonnerie du téléphone raisonna dans la pièce. L'agent Kane s'empressa de décrocher et d'enclencher le haut-parleur pour que la criminologue puisse également entendre l'agent Collins leur expliquer que Bellamy avait pénétré dans le bâtiment, accompagné par deux officiers de la police local. Le contact radio avait été coupé pour éviter que les messages ne soient interceptés et Finn n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son coéquipier depuis une quinzaine de minutes._

_Alors que le jeune agent leur expliquait que le SWATT était en route, l'écho d'un échange de coups de feu se fit entendre derrière lui. Abby sentit son sang se glacer et sa respiration se couper. Instinctivement, elle  se saisit du bras de l'agent Kane et se rapprocha de lui afin de se pencher un peu plus sur le haut-parleur qui ne laissait plus entendre que des bruits_ _indistincts_ _et des bribes de paroles._

_Après environ une minute qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le silence se fit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Malgré les demandes répétées de l'agent Kane, Finn ne répondait plus. La criminologue sentit les muscles de l'agent du F.B.I se tendre encore d'avantage et elle ne put s'empêcher de resserer son étreinte autour de son bras._

_«C'est bon, ils ont récupéré le gosse, il a l'air d'aller bien ! Aucun blessé de notre côté !», raisonna finalement la voix de l'agent Collins dans l'appareil._

_Abby laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement._

_«Apparemment, ils ont réussi à chopper un des ravisseurs vivant ! Je vous rappel dès que j'en saurais plus !», déclara Finn avant de raccrocher._

_La criminologue sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Si ce que venait de dire le jeune agent était vrai alors c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient pouvoir interroger un membre de la COL. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient enfin être en mesure d'en apprendre plus sur cette organisation criminelle et peut être même réussir à remonter jusqu'à leur chef. Cette perspective l'enchanta plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire et lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'agent Kane, elle comprit qu'il en était de même pour lui. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler plus longtemps elle se jeta dans ses bras._

_«Ils ont réussi !», souffla-t-elle en se pressant contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou._

_«Ils ont réussis,»_ _acquiesça_ _Marcus alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de sa taille._

_Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient resté là, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se délecter de ce trop rare moment de joie et de satisfaction, mais lorsque son niveau d'excitation commença à redescendre, la jeune femme prit pleinement conscience du corps pressé contre le sien._

_A contre cœur et légèrement mal à l'aise, la jeune femme desserra son étreinte et commença à s'écarter de l'agent Kane. Elle se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à ce que ses talons touchent de nouveau le sol, mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle s'immobilisa._

_Les mains de l'homme étaient à présent sur sa taille tandis que les siennes reposaient sur ses épaules. Leurs visages étaient proches, si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes puis, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement qui en avait pris l'initiative, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Un gémissement de satisfaction et de plaisir s'échappa de plus profond de son être tandis que ses bras retrouvaient leur place initiale autour du cou de l'agent Kane. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux. Seule la passion semblait dicter la façon dont leurs bouches s'entrechoquaient, la façon dont leurs lèvres glissaient les unes contre les autres et la façon dont leurs langues se faisaient plus audacieuses, plus téméraires, plus pressantes. Abby laissa ses doigts se crisper sur les cheveux de l'agent du F.B.I, l'obligeant alors à pencher la tête afin qu'elle puisse approfondir d'avantage le baiser. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et en profita même pour l'inviter à reculer jusqu'à ce que le bas de son dos rencontre le bord du bureau._

_Complètement perdue dans cette langoureuse étreinte, Abby laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Chacun de ses muscles semblaient ne plus répondre qu'aux mouvements et aux caresses de l'agent Kane. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et son bas-ventre semblait être en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Ses doigts glissaient encore et encore dans les cheveux du chef du BAU et elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La réciproque était vraie à en juger par la façon dont les bras de Kane étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, la maintenant fermement contre lui tandis que ses lèvres n'avaient de cesse de capturer les siennes comme s'il cherchait à satisfaire un besoin vital._

_Abby sentit ses poumons se contracter dans sa poitrine, mais elle s'efforça de les ignorer. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu que ce baiser ne prenne jamais fin. Elle aurait voulu continuer à sentir les lèvres de l'agent Kane glisser sensuellement contre les siennes. Elle aurait voulu continuer à sentir ses mains s'accrocher fermement sa taille comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle aurait voulu continuer à sentir son corps collé contre le siens comme s'il s'agissait de deux aimants._

_La criminologue lutta quelques instants de plus, mais bientôt, elle dut se résigner à respirer. L'agent Kane dut sentir qu'elle se dérobait et mit fin au baiser en aspirant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure._

_Le souffle court et les yeux clos la jeune femme laissa son front reposer contre le siens quelques secondes._

_La raison sembla retrouver peu à peu sa place dans son esprit, en même temps que l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Jake, Clarke, la City of light, l'enquête… La réalité sembla fondre sur elle comme un aigle sur une proie et le désir céda sa place à l'angoisse au creux de son ventre._

_«Je…Il faut que je…», bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de s'écarter du bureau et de l'agent Kane._

_Ce dernier recula d'un pas pour la laisser passer et se gratta nerveusement la tête._

_Les mains tremblantes, Abby commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac puis enfila son manteau. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas dans ces conditions. Pas alors que des meurtriers risquaient de frapper de nouveau. Elle devait garder la tête froide. Elle devait rester concentrée._

_«Abigail, veuillez m'excuser je…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas du…», tenta-t-il de s'excuser._

_En l'entendant prononcer son prénom pour la première fois, la criminologue sentit un puissant frisson la parcourir et elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour empêcher la flamme de se raviver dans son bas-ventre._

_«Non je…C'est moi qui me suis laissé emporter je…Excusez-moi», souffla-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la porte et de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.  
_

* * *

 

«Il a été enlevé par la COL il y a six ans.», répondit finalement Bellamy, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre du jeune homme.

«C'est le gamin que tu as sauvé ?», s'enquit sa sœur, le visage soudainement plus grave.

Bellamy se contenta d'acquiescer en déglutissant difficilement.

«Tu devrais aller prendre l'air.» déclara Kane en posant une main sur son épaule.

«Non, c'est bon, ça va aller !», répondit Bellamy sans pour autant réussir à détacher son regard du cadavre.

«Ce n'était pas une suggestion.» lui répondit l'agent Kane avec fermeté.

«Si c'est comme ça.» maugréa le jeune agent en jetant le scellé sur la table avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Octavia s'apprêta à lui emboîter le pas, mais son supérieur l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

«Je m'en occupe.», déclara-t-il avant de sortir à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concernant le "I tried to stop her" J'ai fais le choix de le mettre en anglais car la traduction ne me permettait pas de faire apparaître le genre et je voulais reprendre la phrase de Chris (le scientifique du bunker au cas où vous n'auriez pas fait le lien ^^).


	9. chapter 9

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent tous en voiture une petite heure plus tard, tous les membres de l'équipe qui avait participé à la première enquête six ans plus tôt semblaient accuser le coup. Christopher Brunker avait été une des rares personnes qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver des griffes de la COL. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ce nouvel échec était dur à encaisser pour tout le monde.

A l'époque, l'adolescent n'avait pas été en mesure de leur livrer beaucoup d'information. A l'en croire, il avait été contacté par une personne anonyme via une application de messagerie sécurisée hébergée sur le cloud. Cette personne lui aurait alors proposé une importante somme d'argent en échange de ses talents de hacker en herbe. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il s'était volontairement rendu dans le bâtiment où les agents du F.B.I l'avaient retrouvé, mais qu'une fois arrivé là, les deux individus qui l'attendaient l'avaient pas laissé repartir.

Aujourd'hui, les deux ravisseurs étaient décédés. L'un avait été abattu lors de l'assaut tandis que l'autre avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la police locale pour se fracasser le crâne contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot. Même après six ans, l'agent Kane avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à comprendre comment un individu pouvait être effrayé au point de se suicider de la sorte.

Les analyses avaient révélé qu'ils étaient tous deux sous l'emprise de stupéfiant, mais aucun laboratoire n'avait réussi à déterminé avec exactitude de quelle sorte de drogue, il s'agissait. Rien sur le marché ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à la substance qu'ils avaient retrouvé dans leurs veines.

Christopher avait affirmé qu'il avait passé plus de seize heures par jour devant un ordinateur avec pour seule consigne de pirater de nombreux sites gouvernementaux et d'organisations internationales. L'adolescent avait ainsi réussi à dérober des milliers d'informations sensibles à l'insu des autorités, mais il n'avait pas été en mesure d'en restituer la teneur exacte. Il avait également été forcé à supprimer différents dossiers notamment dans la base de données de la CIA et du FBI.

Depuis cette époque, l’agent Kane n'avait jamais plus entendu parler de ce jeune prodige de l'informatique. Il savait simplement que la C.I.A l'avait pris sous sa coupe probablement afin d'éviter qu'un tel cerveau ne tombe de nouveau entre des mains mal intentionnées.

Si jusque-là personne dans son équipe ne s'était risqué à dire que la COL était , bel et bien de nouveau active, Marcus en était dorénavant quasiment certain. Si sa première pensée allait à une future et indispensable visite à Thelonius Jaha, sa deuxième s'orienta immédiatement vers Clarke. Il fallait absolument que la jeune fille arrête immédiatement de communiquer avec le gourou de cette secte au risque de se mettre en danger.

Du coin de l'œil, l'agent jeta un bref regard dans le rétroviseur à la criminologue qui se trouvait sur le siège derrière lui. Il aurait sans doute dû lui dire que sa fille était en relations avec Jaha, quitte à risquer d'envenimer les choses. Cependant, il doutait fortement qu'une simple interdiction n'empêche la jeune fille de chercher des réponses. Même s'il n'avait eu affaire à elle que pendant quelques minutes, Marcus avait immédiatement réalisé que cette dernière était tout aussi obstinée que sa mère. Même si la jeune fille ne s'en rendait pas compte et si ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur un potentiel échelon au-dessus de Jaha, se révélait vrai, alors elle pouvait devenir une cible à tous moment. Il se devait de s'assurer que rien ne pourrait lui arriver et à dire vrai quoi de mieux que de l'avoir dans les locaux du F.B.I chaque jour ? Abby n’allait pas apprécier, c’était plus que certain mais pour le moment il ne voyait pas d’autres alternatives.

« _21 heures sur les gradins du stade de l'académie_ », tapota-t-il sur son portable en toute discrétion,  lorsqu’il se fut garé sur le parking des locaux du F.B.I.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Marcus s'installa sur les bancs qui faisaient face au terrain de football américain de l'académie du F.B.I. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Quantico mais les lumières du stade lui permettaient d'y voir un minimum clair. Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse suite à son s.m.s mais intérieurement, il se doutait que la jeune fille serait au rendez-vous, après tout, elle lui avait semblé plus que déterminée à obtenir ce stage.

Il laissa son regard glisser autour de lui à la recherche d'une silhouette même s'il savait qu'il avait une bonne vingtaine de minute d'avance. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il ne put empêcher son esprit de le ramener à cet instant dans son bureau.

« _Arrêtes…Je t'en pris ne m'oblige pas à… ,_ » avait-elle commencé à le supplier avant que son satané portable ne sonne. « N _e m'oblige pas à quoi ?_ » ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se demander. Quel secret s'évertuait-elle à lui cacher ? Sa rancœur vis-à-vis d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait fait six ans plus tôt n'avait pas disparu pourtant lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé les yeux embués de larme et lorsqu'elle avait pressé son front contre le sien, il avait de nouveau ressentit cet irrépressible besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui comme pour la protéger de l'extérieur et de tous ses dangers.

Lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de l'identité de la nouvelle victime, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, des centaines de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. Au cours de ces six ans, il avait tenté d'oublier, de repousser ces souvenirs qui ne faisaient que rendre le manque qu'il ressentait plus intense. Même s'il s'évertuait à le nier, elle lui avait manqué. Tout chez elle lui avait manqué, que ce soit ce petit sourire triomphant qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle avait réussi à obtenir de lui ce qu'elle désirait, la chaleur de son corps nu pressé contre le siens la nuit ou encore sa répartie sans pareille qui avait à la fois le don de l'énerver et de le charmer.

* * *

_Il était tard, si tard qu'en dehors des agents d'entretien, il ne devait rester qu'eux dans le bâtiment. Elle se tenait debout à ses côtés et il pouvait sentir son bras frôler imperceptiblement le siens. Aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé de ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente. Ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion ou du moins, ils avaient justement évité que l'occasion ne se présente, il n'aurait su le dire. C'était une erreur, un accident probablement dû à la fatigue et à l'exaltation du moment._

_Depuis la seconde où elle s'était empressée de quitter son bureau, Marcus n'avait eu de cesse de se repasser en boucle le moment où elle avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes et de se remémorer la douceur de sa peau et la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le docteur Abigail Griffin était comme une drogue, une drogue si puissante qu'une unique prise pouvait vous rendre définitivement accro._

_Au fond de lui-même, le chef du B.A.U savait que ceci n'était absolument pas raisonnable. Il savait que se lancer dans ce genre d'histoire ne ferrait que compliquer leur vie, à la fois sur le plan personnel et professionnel. D’une part ils travaillaient ensemble sur le dossier le plus sensible de sa carrière et d’autre part leurs vies respectives étaient totalement opposées. Elle était veuve et vivait à des kilomètres de Quantico avec sa fille et lui, il n'avait tout simplement jamais été doué pour les relations humaines._

_Pourtant sans qu'il ne les commande réellement ses doigts se mirent à caresser doucement les siens et il eut l'impression de la sentir presque imperceptiblement frémir. La jeune femme gardait son regard fixé sur les étages, mais soudain, il sentit son pouce frôler le dos de sa main en retour._

_« Abigail… », souffla-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers elle, sa main agrippant fermement son coude afin de la maintenir proche de lui._

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cet ascenseur leur regard se croisèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les mots se faisaient rare dans son esprit et pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier et Marcus sentit sa gorge se nouer_

_« Ce qui s'est passé hier soir était une erreur, » déclara-t-elle dans un souffle bien que son corps sembla légèrement tanguer dans sa direction._

_Marcus déglutit difficilement, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Au fond de lui, l'agent Kane savait parfaitement que cette réponse était la plus raisonnable et la plus sage. Oui, c'était une erreur d'avoir embrassé une consultante avec qui il travaillait. Oui, c'était une erreur de ne pas être capable de détacher ses yeux d'elle depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu dans le Starbuck. Oui, c'était une erreur de se laisser emporter par ses émotions à cause d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait finalement que depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Et pourtant, bien qu'inéluctable, cette réponse n'en était pas moins source d'une immense déception pour lui._

_« C'est aussi ce que je pense, » se força-t-il à lui répondre sans pour autant relâcher son coude._

_L'espace d'une fraction de seconde Marcus eut l'impression de déceler une pointe de déception réciproque dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais finalement la criminologue acquiesça à son tour._

_« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est juste que je…je…j'en ai eu très envie, » avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure et de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui._

_« J'ai avait très envie aussi, » se surprit-il à lui répondre avec une honnêteté déconcertante._

_A ces mots, la jeune femme sembla rougir légèrement et un sourire à la fois flatté et gêné étira momentanément ses lèvres._

_« Mais on ne peut pas, » souffla-t-elle son regard toujours plongé dans le sien._

_« Non, on ne peut pas, » confirma l'agent Kane en laissant pourtant sa main entamer un subtile va et vient le long du bras nu de la criminologue._

_Cette dernière ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Le chef de la BAU se contenta de l'observer, son regard déviant dangereusement vers ses lèvres. Elle était sublime. Ses longs cheveux caramel ondulaient sur ses épaules pour finalement disparaître derrière son dos. La robe rouge qu'elle portait épousait gracieusement ses courbes tandis que ses escarpins noirs mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées._

_« Ca ne serait pas raisonnable, » ajouta-t-elle après quelques seconde dans un murmure en faisant un dernier pas vers lui._

_Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, son menton légèrement relevé vers lui et sa bouche à demi entrouverte. Marcus sentit sa poitrine frôler son torse et cette fois il ne put résister plus longtemps._

_« Pas raisonnable du tout, » répondit-il dans un souffle avant de poser une de ses mains sur la joue de la criminologue et de fondre sur ses lèvres._

_La jeune femme laissa échapper un profond gémissement alors que son dos heurtait la paroi de l’ascenseur. Elle laissa alors tomber son sac à main ainsi que le manteau qu'elle tenait pour finalement laisser ses bras retrouver leur place naturellement autour du cou de l'agent Kane._

_Tout comme lors de leur premier baiser, leurs gestes semblaient n'être guidé que par la passion et par le désir. Si d’ordinaire Marcus était plutôt le genre d'homme qui savait se contrôler en toute circonstance, y compris en matière de femme, à cet instant, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler du tout. Sentir les lèvres de cette femme contre les siennes lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête._

_Les doigts de sa main gauche étaient crispés sur une de hanches du docteur Griffin tandis que ceux de sa main droite maintenaient fermement son visage en place. Sans perdre de temps, il approfondit le baiser et le son qui s'échappa de la gorge de la criminologue lorsque leur langue se frôlèrent ne fit que l'encourager d'avantage._

_Probablement aussi affectée que lui par ce nouveau baiser, Marcus sentit la jeune femme emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et l'aspirer délicatement avant de la mordiller. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de laisser échapper ce qui ressemblait presque à un grognement et sans même y réfléchir, il laissa ses mains se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour finalement la soulever dans les airs._

_Surprise, la criminologue rompit le baiser pour laisser échapper un petit cri._

_« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, » répéta-t-elle à nouveau en encourageant pourtant l'agent Kane à presser ses lèvres, cette fois au creux de son cou._

_Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença à disséminer de voluptueux baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qui passaient à sa portée. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de la jeune femme se crisper dans ses cheveux à mesure que ses lèvres se rapprochaient de son pouls et ses cuisses se resserrer autour de ses hanches._

_La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit soudainement, mais aucun d'eux ne prêta attention aux portes qui s'ouvraient et qui se refermèrent quelques secondes plus tard._

_Instinctivement, l'agent Kane pressa son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme et cette fois un gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux. L'une des mains de la criminologue se posa sur sa mâchoire et elle guida de nouveau sa bouche vers la sienne. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui donna une impulsion langoureuse au baiser tout en commençant à subtilement faire onduler ses hanches.  
Au fond de lui, Marcus savait qu'ils devaient tous les deux mettre un terme à cette étreinte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas continuer ainsi dans l'ascenseur des bureaux du F.B.I et s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça du tout. Pourtant, il se sentait incapable d'enlever ses mains du corps si désirable de la jeune femme. Il ne se sentait incapable de détacher sa bouche de ces lèvres si douces et si savoureuses. A dire vrai, il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force et la réciproque semblait vrai à en juger par la façon dont la criminologue le maintenait presque désespérément contre elle._

_Marcus réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de chose. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour cette femme ressemblait presque à un besoin vital. Son odeur, sa voix, le goût de sa bouche et de sa peau, tout chez elle semblaient éveiller en lui des sentiments et une fougue insoupçonnés._

_A bout de souffle, l’agent mis fin au baiser et pressa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé se mélanger au siens et leurs deux cœurs battre au même rythme effréné._

_« Pas ici, pas comme ça… » souffla-t-il alors qu'il semblait retrouver un semblant de raison._

_La criminologue acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux clos._

_« On ne peut pas, » répéta-t-elle une fois de plus avant de pourtant réclamer à nouveau ses lèvres._

_Marcus la laissa faire et se délecta de la douceur de ce nouveau baiser. Les lèvres de la jeune femme ne faisaient que caresser, frôler, effleurer sa bouche comme si elle cherchait à graver cette sensation dans sa mémoire. Peu à peu, l'agent Kane relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses cuisses et quelques secondes plus tard les pieds de la jeune femme retrouvèrent la terre ferme. Pour autant, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Le front du docteur Griffin reposait dorénavant sur son torse tandis que Marcus laissait son nez se perdre dans la longue chevelure de la jeune femme._

_Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Tout deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond et Marcus sentit sa gorge nouer en découvrant Raven._

_Cette dernière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis secoua vigoureusement la tête._

_« C'est Finn, il a des ennuis. » déclara-t-elle, presque hagarde._

* * *

   
« Alors vous avez changé d'avis ? » s'éleva soudainement une voix féminine derrière lui.

Marcus tourna la tête afin de regarder Clarke Griffin descendre les quelques marches restantes pour finalement se planter devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Elle est à prendre ou à laisser. » lui répondit-il sérieusement.

« J'écoute », dit la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil.

« Premièrement, vous ne participerez pas à l'enquête sur la COL. Vous n'aurez accès ni aux dossiers ni aux réunions de l'équipe. », commença-t-il a énoncer.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un léger rire ironique.

« Je sais comment fonctionne votre équipe. Vous ne traitez qu'un dossier à la fois alors si je ne peux pas y avoir accès, je vais faire quoi ? Le café ? », lui rétorqua-t-elle effrontément.

Marcus ne put contenir un léger sourire amusé face à un tel tempérament.

« Nous recevons des demandes d'aide tous les jours concernant des dossiers à travers tout le pays, vous pourrez y avoir accès et envoyer des pistes de réflexion aux services de polices locaux. Sous mon contrôle, cela va de soit. » expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille le fixa un instant.

« Quelles sont les autres conditions ? » s'enquit-elle après quelques secondes.

« Vous ne devez plus avoir de contact avec Jaha. Aucun ! Et je veux lire toutes les lettres qu'il vous a envoyées. », énonça-t-il sur un ton catégorique.

De nouveau, la jeune étudiante leva les yeux au ciel puis laissa échapper un soupir.

« Il n'y a rien d'important dans ces lettres, » lui assura-t-elle.

« Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je les lise », lui rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

De nouveau, Clarke sembla considérer ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à ma mère ? Elle m'a laissé une dizaine de messages sur mon répondeur pour que je la rappel. Vous lui avez parlé de Jaha ? » lui demanda-t-elle légèrement suspicieuse et avec un léger ton de reproche.

« Non. Je lui ai juste dit que vous vouliez faire un stage. Elle n'est pas d'accord. », répondit-il avec honnêteté.

« C'est pas vraiment une surprise. », souffla la jeune fille en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Elle s'inquiète pour vous .», lui dit-il avec un infime sourire pincé.

« Vous n'avez pas à la défendre. », répliqua vivement l'étudiante en lui jetant un regard noir .

« Ce n'était pas mon intention.» lui répondit-il fermement.

«Ecoutez, la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin en ce moment, c'est de tension au sein du bureau. Nous n'avons absolument pas de temps à perdre avec des querelles d'ordre personnel.», ajoute-t-il sérieusement après s’être levé.

De nouveau Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire ironique.

«A ce que j’ai entendu dire ce n’est pas le genre de règle que vous vous appliquer à vous-même.» déclara-t-elle sur un ton légèrement provocateur.

«Que voulez-vous dire ?» s’enquit Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.

«Je sais qu’il s’est passé quelque chose entre vous et ma mère il y a six ans. Je ne sais pas quoi et pour être honnête, je m’en fiche, mais vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher ma relation avec elle quand vous-même vous ne cacher pas votre hostilité envers elle au bureau.» expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

A ces paroles Marcus sentit son ventre se nouer. L’espace d’une seconde, il envisagea de lui demander d’être plus clair, voir même de la questionner sur ce qu’Abby avait pu lui dire, mais finalement, il se ravisa. Il voulait des réponses, dieu seul savait à quel point il les voulaient, mais l’agent Kane était assez intelligent pour ne pas mêler l’étudiante à une histoire qui ne la concernait pas. Il n’en avait pas le droit.

Il fixa la jeune fille de longues secondes ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait rien confirmer même si la façon dont elle avait affirmé les choses ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses certitudes.

«Ma proposition est à prendre où à laisser.» se contenta-t-il de lui dire pour éluder le sujet.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes de réflexion puis acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

«Très bien, j’accepte.», dit-elle après avoir laissé échapper un soupir.

«Vous vous présenterez au bureau jeudi matin à neuf heures. Cela vous laisse deux jours pour informer votre mère.», déclara l’agent Kane, le visage de marbre.

«Mais…» tenta d’objecter l’étudiante, cependant Marcus ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de terminer sa phrase.

«A jeudi mademoiselle Griffin.» la coupa-t-il sèchement avant de la dépasser pour se diriger vers la sortie du stade.


End file.
